


Los Distintos Significados de T'hy'la (Traducción).

by Prinkipissa_Andreaz



Series: Un T'hy'la Entregado por la Cigüeña [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Primeras veces, Pubertad, Romeo and Juliet References, Spirk creciendo juntos, T'hy'la, enamoramiento, problemas familiares, spirk
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinkipissa_Andreaz/pseuds/Prinkipissa_Andreaz
Summary: Secuela de Entrega Especial de la Cigüeña. Después de que Spock creó un vínculo con Jim cuando eran niños sus mentes permanecieron en contacto y varios eventos obligaron a sus familias a comprometerse para mantenerlos juntos. A medida que crecen, su relación también crece y evoluciona. Una serie de oneshots largos que muestra como su vínculo pasa de amigo, hermano y finalmente amante. La clasificación puede cambiar.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Un T'hy'la Entregado por la Cigüeña [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889827
Kudos: 8





	1. Nota Importante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Various Meanings of T'hy'la](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601696) by [NightOwl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1/pseuds/NightOwl1). 



**IMPORTANTE**

Notas traductora:

Este apartado no es un capítulo, pero es importante que lo lean, al menos los primeros párrafos.

Primero, gracias a NightOwl1 por autorizarme a traducir esto. Su historia pueden encontrarla aquí en AO3, vayan a darle apoyo.

Segundo, respecto a la clasificación, el primer y segundo capítulo serían +13 creo yo, o sea, para adolescentes. Principalmente por el lenguaje y las menciones a temas “no aptos” para niños. Los dos últimos capítulos serían +15 tanto por violencia explícita --o algo así-- y situaciones algo crudas como por situaciones sexuales.

Advertidos están, si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad, yo ya cumplí mi deber de adulta responsable de avisarles.

Por último, este apartado también es un glosario vulcano/español. Las palabras estarán incluidas al inicio del capítulo donde aparecen, pero me pareció que colocarlos también en una entrada aparte facilita las cosas en caso de que quieran consultar algo. De cualquier forma, mucho de esto se explica dentro de la historia.

**_:::: ::::_ **

**. A .**

Abrupik– Dominante.

Adun– Esposo.

Ashayam– Amado. Amor (como apodo).

Ashel-veh– Cariño.

**. D .**

Da'Kum'Ulcha– Ciudad de Sombras. Ahora abandonada, se dice que está embrujada.

Dena-val– El aspecto codicioso del amor.

Dif tor heh smusma– Larga vida y prosperidad

¡Du nam-tor wuh suk nirak heh du vlau!– ¡Tú eres un gran tonto y apestas!

**. G .**

Guv-dau Khol-tor– Meditación erótica. 

**. H .**

Hamlan– “El Gran Oasis”. El concepto vulcano del paraíso o el Cielo.

**. J .**

Jasef– Cristal utilizado para preservar katras.

. K .

Kal'if'fee– Desafío. Para más detalles, mira el episodio Amok Time, y no regreses aquí hasta que lo hagas, porque ese es el episodio por excelencia de Spirk (N.T. Hacedle caso).

Kan-Telan– Vinculación infantil. Un vínculo de compromiso entre niños.

Katravahsu– Asociado/a.

Khy'lan– Kata para el lirpa. N.A. Kata es una palabra japonesa que significa forma, se refiere a una serie de movimientos que se emplean en las artes marciales (para más información googlenla, la explicación es algo extensa).

Kiren– Animal vulcano similar al lobo. Cazan en grupo.

Ko-mekh– Madre.

Krenath– Bastardo. Literalmente significa “deshonra”.

K'war'ma'khon– La vibración mental telepática de la familia extendida, la gente vulcana y el planeta. 

**. L .**

Lirpax– Lirpa de entrenamiento, con una hoja desafilada y garrote acolchado. Un regalo perfecto para un niño de siete años con muchos enemigos.

Lok– Pene.

**. M .**

Mazhiv t'Snovekh– Las arenas de Snovekh. El nombre del antiguo y noble arte de la caligrafía. 

**. N .**

Nashaut, t'nash'veh t'hy'la– Hola, mi t'hy'la. Nashaut es un saludo que se usa normalmente entre compañeros de vínculo o t'hy'la.

Nirak– Tonto. Nirak era el nombre de un soldado vulcano que confundió a un ejército que se acercaba con una tormenta de arena y no se lo dijo a nadie, condenó a todo su fuerte. Su nombre ahora es sinónimo de tonto, al igual que Jezabel es sinónimo de puta. 

**. O .**

Oko-mekh'il– Honorable abuela.

Osa-mekh'il– Honorable abuelo.

Ozh'esta– Abrazo (beso) de dedo. Usado entre individuos emparejados o t'hy'la. 

**. S .**

Sa-haf– Bolsa, saco o, en este caso, vaina genital.

Sa-Mekh– Padre.

Sanosh– Placer.

S'chn T'gai Sa-te'kru Reh-kuh t'ek cha'Skon eh'T'Rama– Me imagino que los vulcanos de los clanes altos tendrán algún nombre formal largo utilizado en los rituales, especialmente el clan de Sarek. Este significa “S'chn y T'gai, El Rey de Todo, hijo de Skon y T'Rama".

Sochya eh dif– Paz y larga vida.

Suus Mahna– Artes marciales vulcanas.

S'Vaksur On-Kuvsu– Se traduce literalmente como “ambos sexos/géneros”.

**. T .**

Tabsheel– Descrito como una especie de queso y patatas vulcanos.

Taluhk nash-veh k'dular– Te aprecio.

Tarul-Etek– Ritual vulcano, o más como un juego de gallina para ver quién se estremece primero usando películas de terror.

T'nash'veh sa-kai– Mi hermano.

Trensu– Maestro/a

**. V .**

Vazgau-Adun'a– Robo de esposas. Vazgau significa robar y Adun'a significa esposa.

Vokau– Recuerda. Palabra ritual antes del paso del katra.

**. W .**

Wuh'rak Abrun– Primera Erección. Paso biológico a la pubertad en Vulcano. (N.T. Se explica en la historia, pero es como un ponfarr de prueba para los hombres vulcanos).


	3. Hermano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragmentos de la vida de Jim y Spock antes de que la pubertad los golpee en la siguiente parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Este, junto al último capítulo, contiene la mezcla más variada y fuerte de emociones. Los chicos comienzan a crecer, pero de alguna forma aún pueden matarnos de ternura.
> 
> Disfruten.
> 
> :::: Glosario ::::
> 
> Ozh'esta– Abrazo (beso) de dedo. Usado entre individuos emparejados o t'hy'la
> 
> Kan-Telan– Vinculación infantil. Un vínculo de compromiso entre niños.
> 
> Kal'if'fee– Desafío. Para más detalles, mira el episodio Amok Time, y no regreses aquí hasta que lo hagas, porque ese es el episodio por excelencia de Spirk (N.T. Haganle caso).
> 
> Nashaut, t'nash'veh t'hy'la– Hola, mi t'hy'la. Nashaut en este caso es un saludo que se usa normalmente entre compañeros de vínculo o t'hy'la.
> 
> Suus Mahna– Artes marciales vulcanas.
> 
> Khy'lan– Kata para el lirpa. N.T. Kata es una palabra japonesa que significa forma (pose), se utiliza para nombrar una serie de movimientos a seguir en las artes marciales (más información consulten a google).
> 
> Lirpax– Lirpa de entrenamiento, con una hoja desafilada y garrote acolchado. Un regalo perfecto para un niño de siete años con muchos enemigos.
> 
> Kiren– Animal vulcano similar al lobo. Cazan en grupo.
> 
> Tarul-Etek– Ritual vulcano, o más como un juego de gallina para ver quién se estremece primero usando películas de terror.
> 
> Lok– Pene.
> 
> Sa-haf– Bolsa, saco o, en este caso, una vaina genital.
> 
> Vokau– Recuerda. Palabra ritual antes de transmitir un katra.
> 
> S'chn T'gai Sa-te'kru Reh-kuh t'ek cha'Skon eh'T'Rama– (N.T. Quien pueda leer/decir semejante trabalenguas tiene mi respeto) Me imagino que los vulcanos de los clanes altos tienen algún nombre formal largo utilizado en los rituales, especialmente el clan de Sarek. Este significa “S'chn y T'gai, El Rey de Todo, hijo de Skon y T'Rama"
> 
> Vazgau-Adun'a– Robo de esposas. Vazgau significa robar y Adun'a significa esposa.
> 
> Adun– Esposo.

Spock tenía trece años y ese día Jim tendría oficialmente siete. Sarek generalmente solo llevaba a Spock a la Tierra cuando tenía una reunión, pero este viaje fue diferente porque los padres de Spock lo llevaron para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jim. El PADD de Spock sonó, era un mensaje de Jim.  **"¿Ya estás aquí?".**

Spock respondió con:  **“Acabo de llegar a la estación en San Francisco. Estamos abordando nuestro transporte privado a Riverside ahora. LVYP".**

Por si acaso, Spock agregó un emoji de una mano haciendo el ta'al. Spock estaba agradecido por este método para comunicarse con Jim; era más eficaz y menos estresante para sus mentes. Spock tuvo que explicar que al estirar su katra hasta otro sistema corría el riesgo de no poder regresar a su cuerpo, por lo que tanto Spock como Jim nunca volvieron a intentarlo. No era necesario, ya que podían enviarse mensajes en cualquier momento.

**"¡No te e visto sdesde siempe!".**

**"¿Desactivaste el corrector ortográfico?".**

**"Sip. ¡Ups! Arreglado. Olvidé que eso te molesta".**

Spock frunció el ceño. Jim envió un emoji de una cara con la lengua fuera, estaba participando en la práctica humana de burla. Spock no entendía porqué discutir deliberadamente con quien amas, pero eso es lo que le había dicho su madre.  **"La gramática correcta sólo es lógica".**

**":P"**

Spock resistió el impulso humano de poner los ojos en blanco. Su t'hy'la era de lo más ilógico a veces, pero de una manera que solo aumentaba sus encantos. Luego procedió a desafiarlo a un juego de ajedrez en línea. Jim era bastante bueno para un humano de su edad, y Spock encontraba la actividad estimulante mentalmente.

En el año transcurrido desde su kan-telan, tanto la familia de Spock como la de Jim mantuvieron en secreto al público su ceremonia de unión y su vínculo t'hy'la. La madre de Jim explicó a su clase y maestros que Spock había tomado a Jim como una especie de hermano mayor vulcano en un programa de tutoría Vulcano-Tierra. Con los puntajes de las pruebas de nivel genio de Jim, un mentor vulcano no era demasiado descabellado. Era más creíble que la verdad.

En Vulcano, si alguien vio la pancarta t'hy'la colgando en su casa, no decía nada al respecto, "Un regalo de Trensu Sen. Claramente un homenaje a los fundadores de nuestro clan S'Chn y T'Gai". Los rumores sobre el estado de vínculo de Spock volaron en su escuela. Por lo que sus oídos captaron, tenían la impresión de que se había fusionado con un humano y su familia los unió para ocultar la vergüenza de su falta de control. A Stonn le pareció divertido que estuviera unido a un humano y utilizaba a Jim como prueba de que Spock no era un vulcano real. “Es lógico que te unan a un humano. No es necesario que una mujer vulcana se degrade y diluya nuestro acervo genético con tu sangre. Sin mencionar que el precio de la novia es más barato por ser un simple humano".

Spock se había abstenido con orgullo de golpear a Stonn tal y como estuvo tentado a hacer. Se recordó a sí mismo que tenía un vínculo t'hy'la, algo por lo que todos los vulcanos lucharían. Su vínculo t'hy'la es una fuente de orgullo y sería la envidia de Vulcano si todos lo supieran. Spock le recordó a Stonn: “Estoy satisfecho con mi pareja. Está ansioso y dispuesto a participar en ozh'esta conmigo. Espero que esté igualmente satisfecho con su pareja".

Stonn no encontraba a su pareja tan satisfactoria, de acuerdo con la valiosa información que Spock había obtenido de T'Pring, y como evidencia tenía la expresión de ira que Stonn casi mostró. Por lo que T'Pring había escuchado de sus asociados, la compañera de Stonn estaba cortejando a otro y le dijo explícitamente que en su boda declararía kal'if'fee.

T'Pring era uno de los pocos vulcanos fuera de su clan que sabía la verdad. Había aprendido que T'Hyla no era el nombre de una mujer vulcana, sino de algo sagrado. Ella entendía porque su vínculo t'hy'la con Jim no se hizo público y no fisgoneó más. Si bien los vulcanos son curiosos por naturaleza, también eran muy reservados. La privacidad en Vulcano solo era violada en casos de emergencias, como cuando Spock casi cayó en coma mientras meditaba el año pasado.

Sarek le dijo a Spock que si se hiciera pública su situación causaría tensión en las relaciones con la Tierra. El matrimonio de Sarek con Amanda, una humana, suavizó siglos de tensiones entre su gente, pero el vínculo t'hy'la de Spock con Jim podría destruir décadas del trabajo de Sarek por varias razones.

Jim estaba al cuidado de una mujer mentalmente inestable que estaba más a menudo fuera de su mundo que dentro, dejándolo al cuidado de un tío temperamental y desagradable. Los vulcanos verían mantener separado a un par t'hy'la, y uno de ellos al cuidado de humanos tan ilógicos, como un sacrilegio. Si Sarek luchaba por la custodia, las probabilidades de ganar eran desfavorables. El resto de la Federación desaprobaría el matrimonio infantil —como Winona Kirk etiquetó al Kan-Telan— sumando el incidente de cuando Spock tenía siete años y "secuestró" a Jim.

Los tribunales favorecerían a la madre biológica en lugar de enviar a Jim a vivir con una especie y cultura completamente diferente. Desde la tragedia del Kelvin, la intolerancia contra los vulcanos había aumentado al revelarse el lejano parentesco entre los romulanos y los vulcanos. No estarían a favor de que el hijo del héroe Kelvin viviera con un pueblo que los humanos a menudo veían como frías computadoras andantes.

Por ahora, la amenaza de una batalla por la custodia y ganarse la ira de todo un planeta impedía que Winona Kirk presentara una orden de restricción contra Spock. Spock había trabajado duro en sus intentos para demostrarle a la madre de Jim que él era un digno guardián y hermano. Cuando llegó a la residencia Kirk y vio la forma dorada de Jim correr alegremente hacia él, también vio la sombra de Winona Kirk con una expresión de molestia. La sonrisa de Jim brillaba como el sol. “¡Spock! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Nashaut, t'nash'veh t'hy'la!".

Jim le tendió sus dos primeros dedos a Spock y él respondió alegremente el ozh'esta. Un gesto íntimo que Spock disfrutaba y reservaba para Jim. Eran t'hy'la y estaban comprometidos. Era apropiado. Spock sintió la vergüenza de su padre por la casi escandalosa muestra de afecto de su hijo, aunque lo ocultó bien, en cambio, le dio a Winona un breve saludo. “Teniente comandante Kirk. La saludo en la celebración anual del nacimiento de su hijo".

Winona suspiró con cansancio. "Hola a usted también. Supongo que será mejor que hablemos de los planes para el viaje de los chicos al acuario mientras se ponen al día. Mi agenda es agitada y es posible que tenga que encontrar a alguien que acompañe a Jim en mi lugar".

“Podemos llevar a Jim y Spock nosotros mismos. No tendríamos ningún inconveniente", sugirió Sarek.

"Yo creo que no". Insistió Winona. "No es que no confíe en Spock o en ti, pero...".

Spock escuchó lo suficiente e hizo pasar a Jim. La cocina y la sala de estar estaban adornadas con serpentinas y una pancarta que decía Feliz Cumpleaños en colores brillantes. También era ruidoso por los otros niños humanos y algunos adultos. Jim tenía en la cabeza un extraño sombrero en forma de cono con brillantes líneas de colores. Jim sonrió alegremente a Spock. “¡Ahora que estás aquí, finalmente podemos divertirnos! ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Este es Spock! ¡Mi mejor amigo y hermano favorito en todo el universo!".

Sam frunció el ceño. Spock notó que la voz de Sam Kirk se estaba quebrando y tenía una mancha en la nariz. Signos de pubertad humana. “¡Oye, tonto! ¡Soy tu hermano real!".

Jim sacó la lengua y acercó a Spock a él en un gesto posesivo. “¡Spock es mejor! ¡No me insulta, es genial, realmente inteligente y me da las mejores cosas!".

Los niños humanos se detuvieron y miraron a Spock. No estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de un vulcano o extraterrestre en una ciudad tan homogénea como Riverside. Un niño señaló a Spock y dijo: "¡Tienes orejas raras!".

"¡Y sus cejas son puntiagudas!", dijo una niña.

Una mujer, presumiblemente su madre, parecía bastante disgustada. "¡Billy! ¡Susan! Eso es grosero".

Spock arqueó una ceja. “No hay ofensa, señora. Mis cejas son puntiagudas, esto es un hecho. Aunque debo estar en desacuerdo con que mis oídos sean graciosos de alguna manera, son simplemente mis oídos. Sin embargo, entiendo si tienen una apariencia extraña".

Jim se rió. "Me gustan tus oídos Spock, y tú me gustas".

Spock dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa muy brevemente. No siempre podía controlar la alegría que Jim le daba ya que, por lo general, era abrumadora. “También te quiero, Jim. ¿Qué actividades se suelen realizar en las fiestas de cumpleaños?".

Jim sonrió. "¡Juegos! ¡Como una piñata! ¡Vamos! ¡Está en el patio trasero!".

Jim lo agarró de la manga y lo arrastró al patio trasero donde había una especie de animal de cuatro patas no identificable hecho de papel multicolor colgado de un árbol. Todos los niños humanos se reunieron alrededor de la criatura con entusiasmo. El tío de Jim, Frank, y algunos de los padres de los otros niños observaban. Jim saltó emocionado. "Tienes que intentar golpear la piñata con un palo y romperla".

"¿Con qué propósito?".

"¡Para conseguir dulces!".

Eso levantó su ceja un centímetro entero. "Ese no es un método lógico para adquirir dulces".

Jim se rió. “¡No, Spock! ¡Es divertido! ¡Mira! ¡Iré primero ya que es mi cumpleaños!".

A Jim le pusieron una venda en los ojos y lo hicieron girar, trató ciegamente de golpear la piñata con poco éxito. Para aumentar la dificultad, Frank tiró de la cuerda dejando la piñata fuera de su alcance. Spock se preguntó si había otro propósito además de los dulces. ¿Quizás un ejercicio de entrenamiento de combate defensivo sin la ventaja de la vista? Spock sacó su PADD e investigó esta tradición terrana de las piñatas y su posible secreto propósito militar.

Sam se acercó, observó y se rió mientras varios otros niños recibían golpes y la piñata seguía sin romperse. Estaba abollada y magullada, con varias tiras de colores de su piel de papel esparcidas por el suelo. La piñata estaba golpeada, pero lejos de romperse. Spock notó que era una criatura de papel muy resistente. Sam comentó en voz baja: “El tío Frank hizo esa cosa con madera contrachapada, nunca la van a romper. Es un idiota. ¿Ven? ¡Se está riendo a carcajadas!".

Spock miró a Frank. No le agradaba. De hecho, parecía estar disfrutando de la frustración de los niños. La expresión humana “alegría maliciosa” aplicaba aquí y el tío Frank proporcionaba el ejemplo para un libro de texto. Spock notó que era un rasgo de comportamiento salvaje. Jim se acercó a Spock, luciendo frustrado. "¡No se romperá!".

Spock sabía lo que tenía que hacer. “Jim. Si la herramienta que estás utilizando no funciona, debes cambiarla".

"Okay. Entonces, ¿conseguir un palo más grande?”.

"Afirmativo. Quizás no más grande, pero sí más eficiente".

Jim sonrió cuando lo entendió. “Si estás haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, esperando que suceda algo diferente, entonces es una estupidez. ¡Prueba algo nuevo para solucionar el problema!".

Spock se hinchó de orgullo. Jim era mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de los niños aquí, quienes todavía pensaban que golpearlo con el mismo palo funcionaría. Ahora Jim estaba buscando un palo diferente. Spock regresó a la casa para buscar una caja. Era su regalo para Jim. Ahora que tenía siete años, tenía la edad suficiente para comenzar a entrenar en artes marciales vulcanas. Spock le entregó la caja a Jim, quien gruñó por su gran peso. “Este es mi regalo para ti. Ahora que tienes siete años, puedes comenzar a entrenar en Suus Mahna y Khy'lan. Es un..."

Mientras Spock hablaba, Jim ya estaba rasgando los cuidadosos envoltorios de regalo y abría la caja. Jim jadeó. "¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Una lirpa!".

“Un lirpax. Una lirpa de entrenamiento con una hoja desafilada y un garrote acolchado para evitar lesiones", corrigió Spock. “He traído el mío para que podamos empezar a entrenar. La primera lección es observar la situación y decidir si el combate es necesario... No estás escuchando”.

Jim ya había tomado la lirpa de entrenamiento e iba a matar a la piñata. Spock lo siguió para observar el daño que estaba a punto de hacer. Vio a Frank reír sin ver a Jim regresar con un palo mucho más formidable y desafiante. "¡Vas a caer, señor Piñata!".

La risa de Frank murió cuando vio a su sobrino entrar en la arena con intención mortal. Spock vio una miríada de emociones desagradables cruzar el rostro de Frank en cuestión de segundos. Desde el júbilo malicioso hasta el miedo y finalmente la ira. "¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso, Jim?".

Los niños jadearon. Una niña jadeó y señaló a Frank. “¡Oooh! ¡Dijiste una mala palabra!".

La ira de Frank regresó al miedo. Sam sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. "Tío Frank, ¿tal vez no debiste haber hecho trampa y hacer la piñata de madera?"

"¿La hizo con madera?". Jim miró al tío Frank. “¡Tramposo! ¡Solo por eso no voy a usar una venda en los ojos ya que no vas a ser justo!".

"¡Atrás!", gritó Sam cuando Jim empezó a mover el lirpax. El tío Frank tiró de la cuerda y se tambaleó hacia atrás, queriendo llegar lo más lejos posible del extremo peligroso del juguete nuevo de Jim. Spock se paró detrás de Jim y guió sus movimientos. “Balancea con propósito y precisión. No lo balancees salvajemente o al azar".

Con un golpe y la determinación ardiendo en su diminuto cuerpo de siete años, Jim decapitó la piñata y sus tripas se derramaron por el suelo. Los niños gritaron y se arremolinaron sobre el cadáver de la piñata como una manada de kiren hambrientos y estaciados por un asesinato hecho por su líder. Spock documentó este comportamiento con fascinación en holovideo para su investigación sobre el comportamiento humano y no porque Jim se viera glorioso con el sol brillando en su cabello color trigo y la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos azules volkaya. Spock recuperó rápidamente el control de sus emociones. Con el lirpax en la mano, Jim parecía un guerrero de la antigüedad, uno sobre el que los poetas cantaban canciones.

En retrospectiva, dentro de muchos años, Spock recordará este momento como una de las primeras señales del hombre en el que se convertiría James T. Kirk. Spock vio en este día una fugaz vista previa del hombre que sería uno de los capitanes de la Flota Estelar más grandes que jamás haya conocido, y el gran líder al que seguiría gustoso hasta las puertas del infierno. Pero en este momento, James T. Kirk era joven, impresionable y muy pegajoso, sobre todo debido a los dulces que se colocaban dentro de la piñata y que Jim, junto con los otros niños, devoraba con inquietante voracidad.

Jim miró a Spock con un puñado de dulces y le ofreció algunos. Todo era chocolate. “¡Aquí, Spock! ¡Guardé un poco para ti!".

Spock se negó. “No puedo comer chocolate. Mi madre dice que no se me permite".

Madre le había dicho que era alérgico al chocolate y que todos los vulcanos lo eran. Spock había comenzado a dudar de ese hecho. Había visto a su segundo antepasado, Solkar, consumir un poco con su compañera de vínculo T'Pau en una ocasión que le dejó cicatrices mentales. También había sido testigo de cómo su madre le daba de comer a su padre en otras ocasiones que igual dejaron cicatrices mentales. Por lo que Spock presenció, el chocolate parecía no tener efectos fatales en el sistema digestivo vulcano, pero los hacía comportarse de manera extraña. Jim, por otro lado, jadeó completamente horrorizado por la trágica falta de chocolate en su vida. "¡Eso es horrible! ¡Tienes que probar el chocolate! ¡Es lo mejor del mundo!".

Spock dudaba que el chocolate pudiera ser tan bueno. Jim estaba en este mundo y Spock no creía que nada pudiera ser mejor que él. "No estoy seguro, pero intentaré por insistencia tuya".

Jim miró sus dulces y negó. “¡La primera vez tiene que ser especial! ¡Ya sé! ¡Pastel! ¡Mi tía Jo hizo su pastel especial para mi cumpleaños! Es la mejor forma de chocolate".

Jim una vez más agarró a Spock de la manga y tiró de él adentro. El rubio le preguntó a su madre si podían tener pastel ahora. Por su oído y olfato vulcanos sensibles, Spock podía decir que ella estaba intoxicada. Al mirar a su padre pudo ver que desaprobaba sus acciones. Winona aceptó el pastel y la tía de Jim, Jo Kirk, se hizo cargo del ritual humano del pastel de cumpleaños. Spock no celebraba su cumpleaños con tanto entusiasmo. No había lógica en poner velas en un pastel que no tenía otro propósito más que ese ilógico deseo, tampoco era necesario cantar. "Jim, dudo que las velas de cera y un postre tengan el poder de alterar la realidad".

"¡Sí lo hacen! ¡Quería verte en la vida real el año pasado y se hizo realidad! ¡El abuelo Jim ayudó a hacerlo realidad!". Jim luego miró hacia otro lado con tristeza por un momento. "Extraño al abuelo Jim".

El abuelo de Jim había muerto de un paro cardíaco hace cuatro meses. Spock y sus padres asistieron al funeral con Jim. James Davis le dejó a Jim su casa y su tierra para que la heredara en su decimoctavo cumpleaños. La madre de Jim podría seguir viviendo en la propiedad de su padre con la condición de que Spock conservará sus derechos de visita. Debido a sus acciones, Spock es capaz de ver a Jim periódicamente en lugar de ser separado de él por completo como hubiera preferido Winona Kirk. Spock le dio a Jim un rápido apretón en su mano. "Me aflijo contigo".

Jim pensó en su deseo y Spock no pudo evitar escucharlo.  _ “¡Ojalá pudiera ir a Vulcano y ver la casa de Spock y sehlats reales!”. _

Spock ciertamente podía arreglar eso. Requeriría un pasaporte y las vacunas necesarias, más dosis regulares de hiposprays tri-ox. Lo archivó para futuras referencias. Jim lo distrajo de sus planes, todos los demás niños estaban comiendo pastel, excepto Spock, el rubio tiró de la manga de su madre: “¡Mamá! ¡No olvides a Spock! ¡Él también necesita pastel!".

Winona dejó un plato de pastel de chocolate frente a Spock sin siquiera mirarlo. Spock notó que estaba demasiado ebria para hacerlo con algún tipo de gracia sobria. "Seguro, seguro. ¡Ey! ¡No juegues con eso!".

Winona desapareció, distraída por otro desastre relacionado con niños sin pensar mucho en el que acababa de comenzar. Spock tomó un pequeño bocado de su pastel con Jim mirando con anticipación. Los ojos de Spock se dilataron y los colores brillaron más. Era increíblemente dulce, con un sabor completamente diferente a todo lo que había probado. "¿Qué piensas?".

Spock dio otro bocado y sonrió alegremente. "Esto es muy dulce, pero también es bueno".

Luego se rió y rió. No pudo evitarlo o contenerlo. Jim parpadeó sorprendido. "¡Guau! ¡Estás realmente feliz! ¡Sabía que el chocolate era bueno!".

Spock abrazó a Jim y le acarició el cuello. Era tan agradable, realmente amaba a su t'hy'la. “Te amo, Jim. Taluhk nash-veh ka'du'lar".

Los ojos de Jim se agrandaron, sin palabras por los afectos poco característicos de Spock. “Guau, realmente te debe gustar el chocolate. ¿Quieres ir a jugar?”.

Spock tropezó un poco con las palabras y con cualquier pensamiento coherente. Su cabeza se sentía borrosa. "Bueno. Eso suena bien". Spock hizo una pausa. "Quiero más pastel".

Spock no recordaba mucho después de eso. Por primera vez en su vida tenía puntos en blanco en su habitualmente perfecta memoria vulcana. Lo que sí recordaba estaba fragmentado. Recuerda a Jim dándole un beso en la mejilla porque estaban jugando a las casitas y eso es lo que hacen las madres con los padres. Recuerda que el peluche de pulpo azul de Jim, al que llamó Spocktopus porque sus cejas inclinadas lo hacían parecerse a Spock, era su bebé. Recuerda colgarse de la rama de un árbol vistiendo solo su ropa interior mostrándole a Jim cómo volar como un pájaro, mientras este jugaba con su lirpax y fingía que la piel del le-matya estaba viva y lista para devorarlos. Así lo encontraron sus padres.

"¡Spock!". Sarek estaba bastante sorprendido. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Este comportamiento es de lo más ilógico".

Spock rió y se burló mientras se balanceaba como un mono terrestre en la rama de su árbol. "¡La lógica es una corona de flores bonitas que huelen muy mal!".

"Baja de allí y vuelve a ponerte la túnica", le ordenó.

Spock le sacó la lengua. "No. No quiero, Sa-mekh".

Winona Kirk miraba boquiabierta al niño vulcano actuando como un niño humano común. Los otros humanos estaban igualmente sorprendidos. "¡Woah, Spock está actuando como un niño normal!".

Sarek miró a Winona. "Este comportamiento no es normal".

Amanda vio un plato con algunos rastros distintivos de chocolate. Lo recogió con mano temblorosa y se lo mostró a Sarek. El vulcano palideció al menos dos tonos. “¡Spock! ¿Consumiste chocolate?".

Spock se rió y decidió bajar de un salto para poder darle un abrazo a Jim. Spock gritó: “¡Amo el chocolate! ¡Y amo a Jim!".

Sarek se volvió hacia Winona Kirk. "¿Cómo consiguió chocolate mi hijo?".

Winona empezó a sudar. "Yo se lo dí. No pensé...".

“¿No sabías que el chocolate está prohibido en Vulcano por esta misma razón? El chocolate tiene efectos en los vulcanos similares al del alcohol en los humanos. Intoxicó a mi hijo, no es sorprendente considerando su propia falta de responsabilidad con respecto a la intoxicación”.

Winona se puso roja de rabia, “¡Hey! ¡No sabía que el chocolate hacía eso con los vulcanos! ¿No debería haberlo sabido mejor tu hijo? ¡No es mi culpa que tu hijo se emborrachara!”.

Sarek se volvió hacia su hijo, que estaba siendo obscenamente táctil en su afecto por Jim. Las puntas de las orejas de Sarek se pusieron verdes cuando vio como comenzaba a acariciar el cuello de Jim y a ronronear. “Spock, suelta a Jim. Debemos regresar a Vulcano".

Spock gruñó y no de forma ordinaria. Su tono era bajo y tenía el timbre de un hombre adulto, no el de un niño. Un gruñido que rara vez era escuchado fuera del salvajismo del pon farr o de las obras de teatro de los tiempos anteriores a la reforma. Fue suficiente para hacer vacilar a Sarek. Sarek y Amanda se miraron con preocupación compartida. Su hijo mostraba los primeros signos de convertirse en adulto: demostraciones vocales territoriales. Winona casi se asustó. "¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡No fue humano!".

“No, es vulcano. Es una exhibición territorial”, explicó Sarek. “Amanda, debes ser tú quien tome a Spock. No puedo acercarme".

Amanda fue a agarrar a Spock, pero él la evadió. “¡Sarek! ¡Ayúdame a atrapar a Spock!”.

Spock levantó a Jim, lo arrojó sobre su hombro y se alejó alegremente de los adultos. Todo el tiempo, gritando, "¡Weeeeeeeee!".

Jim saludó a su madre por encima del hombro de Spock. "¡Adiós! ¡Mamá! ¡Aparentemente Spock quiere llevarme a algún lado!".

La persecución siguió durante veinte minutos y tres millas desde la residencia Kirk. Spock, mientras se le bajaba el chocolate, era una criatura astuta y esquiva. Sarek había jugado inadvertidamente un juego de atrapadas con su hijo que terminó cuando Spock tuvo que detenerse para vomitar en el auto flotante de Winona Kirk en que lo perseguían. Winona chilló, “¡Oh, genial! ¡Ha vomitado en mi coche!".

Spock soltó a Jim y gimió. Desafortunadamente, Winona estaba dentro de su alcance y Spock había vomitado sobre sus pantalones y zapatos. Lo más desafortunado fue que también eran nuevos. Spock se hundió en el suelo agarrándose el estómago. "Duele... T'hy'la... Todo duele..."

"¡Y ahora vomitó en mis zapatos nuevos!".

Jim estaba angustiado, no sabía cómo ayudar a Spock. Sarek se compadeció de su hijo, así que le dio un pellizco de nervio. Tomó bajo el brazo a su hijo inconsciente como si fuera equipaje. Se volvió hacia los Kirks. “El viaje al acuario se cancela hasta nuevo aviso. Nos vamos ahora. Larga vida y prosperidad, James Kirk".

Jim empezó a llorar. No quería que Spock se fuera. Cuando el aerodeslizador vulcaniano se alejó, también lo hizo cualquier disfrute que Jim pudiera haber tenido durante el resto del día. Después del fiasco del chocolate y aprender que puede convertir a un vulcano en Mr. Hyde, la fiesta terminó. La tía Jo y su esposo Bill Kirk quedaron atónitos al ver a un vulcano salvaje y enojados porque en la persecución Spock había abollado su aerodeslizador cuando saltó sobre él. El día de Jim empeoró cuando su madre le confiscó su lirpax. “No sé qué estaba pensando Spock, pero eres demasiado joven para tener uno de estos. ¡Tu tío Frank dijo que casi le arrancas la cabeza!”.

La tía Jo estuvo de acuerdo. “¡No puedo creer que dejaste que ese niño vulcano estuviera cerca de Jim! ¡Es una mala influencia! ¡Consumir sustancias ilícitas voluntariamente y dar armas a un niño de siete años!".

Pasarían muchos meses antes de que Spock y él se volvieran a ver. De lo que ni Jim ni Spock se dieron cuenta fue que este incidente era sólo el comienzo de una enemistad menor entre la familia de Spock y los Kirk. Fue sólo por las estipulaciones del testamento del abuelo Jim y una llamada de un abogado vulcano que Winona permitió que Spock y Jim volvieran a verse.

**_:::: ::::_ **

Spock tenía catorce años y Jim ocho cuando vivieron juntos su primera navidad. Winona tardó un tiempo en confiar en que Spock estuviera a solas con su hijo después de la fiesta de su séptimo cumpleaños. Una visita de un abogado vulcano con las estipulaciones del testamento de James Davis la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Esta visita sería diferente porque Spock pasaría la navidad con su familia humana y Jim estaría allí con él. Winona estuvo de acuerdo, sobre todo porque Jim estaría con seres humanos aparentemente responsables como la familia Grayson y Frank era una vez más su única niñera disponible, así que la familia Grayson era mejor. Sarek estaba negociando una disputa entre los tellaritas y los andorianos así que Spock estaría en la Tierra sin su padre. Era una experiencia nueva de alguna manera porque marcaba un pequeño nuevo grado de independencia.

Spock se sentó con su madre en un café esperando a que Winona Kirk apareciera con Jim. Amanda le dio un mordisco a su sándwich BLT y gimió bastante escandalosamente. Amanda le sonrió a su hijo. "No le digas a tu padre, pero realmente extraño el tocino".

"Guardaré silencio".

Spock se enderezó cuando sintió en su mente una familiar presencia dorada acercarse. "Creo que Jim ha llegado a la ciudad".

Amanda miró a su hijo con curiosidad. “Es realmente asombroso lo conectado que estás con él. Mi vínculo con tu padre no es tan fuerte. Solo puedo tener ciertas emociones fuertes a veces. No has extendido demasiado tu katra últimamente, ¿verdad?”.

Spock casi puso los ojos en blanco. "No, madre".

Spock se dio la vuelta para ver a una familiar figura rubia con ojos azules volkaya entrar en el café. Jim corrió hacia él y saltó a su regazo. “¡Spock! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Adivina qué? Vi a Santa... Bueno, no a Santa, sino a uno de sus representantes. Me senté en su regazo y le conté que quiero para Navidad".

Se erizó ante la idea de su t'hy'la sentado en el regazo de algún extraño. Spock se volvió hacia su madre. "¿Madre? Explica esto".

Amanda rió. “¡Spock! ¿No sabes sobre Santa Claus?”.

“Una figura mitológica que trae regalos la víspera del veinticuatro de diciembre. De alguna manera, puede romper varias leyes de la física y el espacio-tiempo para visitar a todos los niños de la Tierra con un trineo tirado por ocho renos biológicamente imposibles que de alguna manera pueden volar. Eso también incluye la improbabilidad de que un hombre con sobrepeso entre por una chimenea. Sí, conozco a este Santa Claus, lo que no sé es por qué a mi t'hy'la se le permite sentarse en el regazo de un hombre extraño y divulgar deseos personales".

Winona se cruzó de brazos. “Bueno, también para ti, Spock. Se llama Espíritu Navideño. Deja que Jim se divierta".

Amanda rió. “Lo siento, Winona. Tendrás que disculpar a Spock. Creo que esta un poco celoso".

Jim jadeó y abrazó a Spock. “¡No estés celoso, Spock! ¡Me gustas más! ¡Su barba era falsa, pero tus orejas de elfo son reales! ¡Oh! ¡Te tengo algo!".

Jim se arrastró fuera del regazo de Spock y este se encontró extrañando su calidez. Sacó una cosa verde chillón con ribete rojo y una campana al final de la punta y se la presentó con mucho orgullo a Spock. "¡Es un sombrero de elfo!".

Spock arqueó una ceja ante este supuesto sombrero de elfo. "¿Cuál es la función de este sombrero de elfo?".

Jim hizo un puchero. "¡Se supone que debes ponértelo y divertirte!".

Spock miró este sombrero y se estremeció. No quería usar esa cosa. Desafortunadamente para él, Jim usó esos ojos fascinantes y le suplicó en silencio, así que inclinó levemente la cabeza y permitió que le pusiera el sombrero de elfo navideño. Spock miró hacia arriba al escuchar esa campana en la punta de su puntiaguda oreja. Vio a su madre casi explotar de alegría mientras tomaba fotografías como una loca. Spock notó que Winona escondía su sonrisa pobremente detrás de su mano. “¡Aww, hombre, eso es jodidamente adorable! Amanda, ¿tienes esto?”.

Amanda sonrió. “Lo tengo. Lo configuraré como mi nuevo fondo de pantalla y lo convertiré en una tarjeta navideña para mi familia. ¡Spock es mi pequeño elfo navideño! Oh, Jim, ¿puedes acercarte a Spock y sonreír para la cámara?”.

Jim se arrastró hasta el regazo de Spock y se movió un poco. Spock se ruborizó por lo cerca que estaba y lo agradablemente cálido que era en comparación con su entorno. Escuchó un clic junto a los arrullos de su madre, había tomado la foto y la consideraba digna de una postal. Spock estuvo a punto de pedirle a su madre que se abstuviera de compartirla, pero luego ella dijo: “¡Y se envió! Tú también obtienes una copia Winona. Oh, y Spock, le envié una copia a Sarek. Le hará sonreír por dentro".

Jim se despidió de su madre con la mano y esta le dejó a Amanda una lista de sus alergias, lo cual era innecesario ya que Spock sabía esa lista de memoria. Luego, con un beso en la mejilla de Jim, se fue al puerto espacial para regresar a su nave. Spock siguió a su madre hasta el transbordador en Seattle y, aunque lo negara, se sentía feliz con Jim a su lado.

:: ::

El viaje a la casa de la familia Grayson lo pasaron jugando al ajedrez o los dos humanos cantando villancicos mientras el vulcano señalaba lo ilógico de algunas de las letras. “Pero mamá, ¿no es desconcertante que este hombre barbudo sepa cuándo estás durmiendo y cuándo estás despierto? No solo eso, sino que irrumpe en los hogares y juzga a los niños según un estándar moral que solo él conoce".

Jim miró a Spock como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. “¡Pero Spock! ¡Santa es bueno! ¡Deja regalos! ¿No quieres regalos?”.

"No particularmente. Tengo lo necesario para mi existencia".

Spock miró suavemente a Jim a los ojos. Esta navidad resultaría cierto. Tenía ropa, refugio, alimento, aire y a Jim. Todo lo necesario para sustentar su vida. Jim, por supuesto, se lo tomó a mal. “¿No quieres nada? ¿Qué pasa con un nuevo deslizador? ¿O una de esas geniales chaquetas de cuero? ¿Ni siquiera un microscopio?”.

Spock pensó en las posesiones materiales. Si necesitaba algo, lo compraba. Por supuesto, si era particularmente caro, les preguntaría a sus padres y lógicamente les explicaría las razones por las que lo necesitaba. Rara vez se daban obsequios y siempre con un propósito más allá de algo frívolo como muchas de las celebraciones terrestres. "Tengo todo lo que necesito".

James T. Kirk es y siempre ha sido un hombre que nunca eludía un desafío. Este año hizo su deber personal de navidad encontrar el regalo perfecto para su mejor amigo y hermano, Spock. “¡No te preocupes Spock! ¡Te encontraré el regalo perfecto!".

Cuando Jim conoció al lado humano de su familia, todos arrullaron y lo adoraron. Claramente, incluso ellos podían ver cuán estéticamente agradable y maravilloso era su t'hy'la. Incluso los primos de Spock, Jimmy y Lester, que siempre eran desagradables, apreciaban a Jim. Y el abuelo Richard le alborotó el cabello, “¡Encantado de conocerte, Jim! ¡Bienvenido a la casa Grayson!".

La abuela Diana abrazó a Jim, “¡Oh, es adorable, Mandy! ¡Me encanta! ¿Y dices que lo adoptaste?”.

Jim miró de un lado a otro entre los adultos. El tema de su relación con Spock era uno que nunca antes había cuestionado. Spock intervino y explicó. “Él es mi t'hy'la. Mi amigo y hermano con quien comparto una conexión telepática inquebrantable. Según la ley de Vulcano, normalmente habría venido a vivir con mi clan, siendo el que tiene el estatus más alto, pero los humanos hacen las cosas de manera diferente... Lamentablemente, debo compartir la custodia con su madre biológica, sin embargo, él es una parte crucial de mí y por lo tanto parte de mi familia".

Amanda le explicó a su familia no vulcana: “Los vulcanos son todos telépatas. Lo que define a un vulcano es su conexión con la gente. Sin sus lazos telepáticos con su familia, tanto vivos como muertos, no pueden llamarse vulcanos. Según los estándares vulcanos, Jim es considerado uno, a pesar de ser en su mayoría humano, mientras que el resto de su familia no lo es. Jim nació con una conexión telepática con Spock que se despertó cuando se conocieron. Tales lazos al nacer son muy raros entre los vulcanos y son apreciados en su cultura".

La tía Doris asintió. “Creo que lo entiendo. Este vínculo telepático es como el equivalente vulcano del nacimiento de un búfalo blanco entre las tribus de las llanuras, o un elefante blanco en la India".

El tío Johnny, el esposo de Doris, agregó: “O una nueva estrella en el cielo sobre la ciudad de Belén. ¿Te ii... ¿te hi la, lo llamaste? Es así, ¿verdad?”.

Amanda asintió. “Sí, es exactamente así, aunque tu pronunciación necesita mejorar. Me alegro de que lo entiendan. Ojalá lo entendiera la madre de Jim. No se da cuenta de la importancia cultural que tiene el vínculo de Jim con Spock en Vulcano. El fundador de su sociedad, Surak, nació de una pareja t'hy'la que puso fin a una guerra larga y sangrienta, trayendo la paz a sus tierras con su vínculo. Es visto como un símbolo de paz y el fin de las luchas en los vulcanos".

Jim tenía mucho que pensar. Esta revelación de por qué él y Spock eran amigos era una información completamente nueva. Le preguntó a su madre un par de veces por qué no iban a Vulcano cuando tenían un antepasado vulcano, o por qué ella no quería que él se fuera a vivir con Spock. Ella respondió después de preguntar muchas veces y estaba realmente enojada. “A mi mamá no le gustan los vulcanos. Ella dijo que el tipo vulcano con el que estamos relacionados, fue desterrado después de que descubrieron que había estado viviendo con personas antes de la distorsión y teniendo hijos con ellos. Dijo que sus abuelos prometieron no tener nada que ver con los vulcanos porque eran engreídos. Mi madre dijo que Sa-Mekh'il Mestral murió solo en la Tierra y sus hijos culpan a los vulcanos por no dejarlo ir a casa. Dijo que fue culpa del tipo del Primer Contacto que muriera solo y sin su gente".

Esta era nueva información para Spock. La familia de Jim tenía una disputa con la suya, eso explicaba gran parte de su comportamiento hostil hacia él. Su bisabuelo, Solkar, fue personalmente responsable del sufrimiento del antepasado vulcano de Jim. No le sorprendía que los vulcanos expulsaran a uno de los suyos si se apartaba del camino de la lógica. Había visto de primera mano cuán estrechos de miras podían ser ante algo nuevo. “Me aflijo contigo, Jim. Pido disculpas por el dolor que mi Osa-mekh'il les ha causado a ti y a su familia".

Amanda suspiró. “Genial, esto realmente es como la disputa entre las familias Montesco y Capuleto. No sabía que la familia de Winona le guardaba rencor a los vulcanos, y mucho menos a mi abuelo político. Ahora puedo entender por qué Winona y su hermano odian a Sarek y Spock".

La abuela Diana salió con un plato de sus famosas galletas de azúcar. “Vamos, esta no es la época del año para pensar en rencores y peleas. Es navidad y estamos juntos. Ahora, ¿quién quiere una galleta de jengibre?".

Jim, que nunca pudo rechazar una buena galleta, especialmente de jengibre, con entusiasmo tomó una. "¡Oh! ¡Yo! ¡Mmm! ¡Spock prueba una!”.

Spock, que nunca pudo rechazar a Jim, cortésmente le dio un mordisco a la galleta en sus manos. Para asombro de su familia humana, Spock permitió a Jim no solo estar en su espacio personal sino que comió de sus manos. Spock se sonrojó ante el contacto que sus labios hicieron con los dedos de Jim. "E-es bueno".

"Entonces, ¿tal vez quieres galletas como regalo?".

Spock arqueó una ceja. "Si todavía estás preguntando qué regalo deseo, ya he dicho que tengo todo lo que necesito".

Jim frunció el ceño. "Maldición. Debo encontrarte algo. ¡Oigan! ¡Familia de Spock! ¿Pueden ayudarme a encontrar el regalo perfecto para el señor Scrooge aquí? ¡Necesito encontrar un regalo que sea tan perfecto que su cara de vulcano se rompa en una sonrisa!".

Amanda se rió. "¡Oh, querido! Spock realmente es como su padre. Sarek también es un verdadero Scrooge".

Spock se sintió un poco molesto por ser comparado con un hombre de negocios codicioso. Jim presionó dos dedos contra los de Spock en un beso vulcano y este sintió sus pensamientos en su mente:  _ "Quiero hacerte feliz y que no quedes fuera cuando otras personas abran sus regalos". _

Spock envió de vuelta sus sentimientos de satisfacción, pero Jim estaba decidido. Así que durante las siguientes dos semanas hasta el día de Navidad, Jim trabajó duro tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto o de hacer uno para Spock. Se convirtió en una conspiración compartida en toda la casa Grayson.

Era una pena para Spock que la familia Grayson viviera en la parte de Washington que tenía montañas de nieve, y ese año fueran golpeados por una tormenta de nieve particularmente fuerte que obligó a todos a permanecer en el interior durante tres días hasta que pudieron cavar una salida hacia la carretera. Los vulcanos y la nieve no se mezclaban bien, como descubrió Spock.

Spock había estado haciendo su parte para ayudar a despejar la precipitación helada. Su madre lo envolvió en una gran masa de ropa aislante, Jim comentó que se parecía a una gran bola de nieve. Para empeorar las cosas, le redujeron la audición con un par de orejeras que le regaló su abuela. Eran de color blanco y mostraban a un hombre barbudo que se suponía era Papá Noel con sus mejillas rosadas, un sombrero rojo brillante y ojos negros de botones. También tenían campanas. Madre dijo que iban bien con su sombrero de elfo verde.

Spock decidió que la reducción de la audición era una bendición, ya que no podía escuchar el molesto tintineo que hacía cada vez que se movía. Sin embargo, no podía negar la lógica de su madre al usar prendas de vestir tan llamativas, ya que hacía mucho más fácil encontrar a Spock en la nieve en caso de que se perdiera o se cayera en un árbol. Ante su ignorancia de la mayoría de los peligros relacionados con la nieve, su abuelo Richard le advirtió: “Ahora, con esta cantidad de nieve, los árboles de aquí hacen un hueco profundo debajo de sus ramas con menos nieve en el que puedes caer. Esto no es Vulcano".

“No he experimentado la nieve de primera mano, ni en cantidades tan grandes. Tomaré nota de esto".

Jim, por supuesto, lo sabía ya que la nieve que caía en Iowa era una cantidad decente. “¡Mi mamá me advierte sobre los pozos de los árboles cuando nieva muy fuerte! Ponte los zapatos para nieve y estarás bien".

Con lo último de su equipo para clima frío puesto, Spock se parecía a un elfo navideño atascado en una gran bola de nieve y que tintineaba con cada paso que daba. Spock rápidamente decidió que no le gustaba la nieve. Con su inexperiencia en este tipo de fenómenos meteorológicos, estaba obligado a cometer errores al navegar.

Spock cometió dos errores al aventurarse en la nieve dentro de los primeros diez minutos con treinta segundos de estar afuera. Su primer error fue no tener en cuenta el aumento de densidad de los vulcanos en comparación con los humanos al seleccionar sus raquetas de nieve. El segundo error fue cuando caminó cerca de un arbusto sin saber que en realidad era un árbol joven enterrado bajo aproximadamente metro y medio de nieve. Spock cayó y quedó enterrado hasta la nariz en un polvo blanco fresco del que aún caía más.

Spock hizo sonar su cabeza ruidosamente mientras pedía ayuda, con la esperanza de que si no podían oír su voz, al menos pudieran oír sus campanas. Jim, por supuesto, sintió su pánico y vino de inmediato con su tío y primos. El tío Johnny se rió disimuladamente. “Lo siento, no debería reírme, pero pareces un elfo brotando del suelo. Ven, déjanos sacarte".

Lo desenterraron y lo sacaron. Su primo Lester sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Como arrancar un nabo del suelo!".

"¡Un nabo vulcano!". Su hermano rió.

Jim agarró a Spock en el momento en que lo vio temblar. “¡Vamos Spock! ¡Vamos a llevarte dentro!".

Por primera vez en su vida, Spock contrajo una enfermedad a la que su madre se refería como "resfriado", se quitó toda la ropa mojada y lo cubrieron con una montaña de mantas. Spock estornudó y el movimiento hizo que su sombrero tintineara con fuerza. Estornudo. Tintineo. Estornudo. Tintineo, tintineo. Jim se rió, pero, al ver la mirada de Spock, paró. “Lo siento, Spock. Es solo que estornudas como un gatito".

"Es cierto, mi pobrecito kan-bu". Arrulló su madre. "Suenas como un gatito cuando estornudas".

Spock estornudó de nuevo, tintineando aún más. Hizo que todos rieran y arrullaran. No quería ser adorable. "No me gusta esto".

"Sé que no", dijo su madre mientras empujaba un plato de sopa de tomate y galletas. "Come. Te ayudará a calentarte".

Jim vino trotando hacia él con una almohadilla caliente y se la puso en los pies, donde tenía más frío. "Yo te ayudaré a calentarte".

Spock sintió que Jim se acurrucaba más junto a él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Se sonrojó en verde, y estaba agradecido de estar resfriado para culparlo de su reacción fisiológica. “Estoy muy satisfecho, Jim. E-eso ayuda".

"¡Excelente! ¡Te abrazaré hasta que te mejores!", proclamó.

Durante el resto del día y toda la noche, Jim se quedó al lado de Spock como su bolsa de agua caliente personal. Spock se recuperó a la mañana siguiente. Cuando Jim se despertó, lo miró con esos ojos fascinantes y preguntó: “¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo te sientes?".

Spock no sabía qué lo poseyó para mentir y decir: “Todavía tengo frío. Creo que necesito más…” Spock tragó saliva, era horrible mentir. "Abrazos".

Cualquier sentimiento de culpa se desvaneció cuando Jim lo abrazó, manteniendo caliente a su mejor amigo y hermano vulcano. “¡Seguiré abrazándote y abrazándote hasta que te mejores! ¿Te parece bien?”.

Spock asintió con entusiasmo. Quería más abrazos y mimos, y dormir junto a Jim por el resto de su vida. Disfrutaba particularmente de tenerlo a su lado por la noche. Era ilógico desear algo como los abrazos, pero era así. Esta fue una de las pocas veces en su vida que Spock engañó a su t'hy'la por razones egoístas.

**_:: ::_ **

Spock pasó el resto de las vacaciones fingiendo tener frío para recibir más abrazos de Jim, deleitándose con la calidez que se le daba bajo un falso pretexto. Cuando finalmente llegó el día de Navidad y la familia abrió sus regalos, con él desenvolviéndolos delicadamente. Spock se estremeció por costumbre. Jim entró en pánico. "¡Oh, no! ¡Tienes frío!".

Jim saltó a su regazo y lo abrazó, incluso acariciando su cuello. Spock bebió la calidez y el amor que irradiaba su t'hy'la como el vulcano ilógico y codicioso que era. Jim notó que en el caos de la mañana de navidad quedaba un regalo debajo del árbol. La madre de Spock miró la etiqueta y se lo dio a Spock. "Este es para ti mi pequeño kan-bu".

Jim se animó. “¡Ese es mío! ¡Es realmente difícil comprar para ti, pero creo que realmente te gustará!".

Spock lo abrió y dentro encontró una caja de calcetines hechos de vellón con colores cálidos y brillantes. Tenían la apariencia de ser hechos a mano y eran muy holgados, pero a Spock no le importaba ese detalle. Lo que casi le robó el aliento fue ver alrededor de los bordes caligrafía vulcaniana cosida en la tela. Cada calcetín decía: "Para mantener a mi t'hy'la caliente".

Spock sintió humedad en sus ojos. "Jim... Esto es maravilloso".

“¡Sabía que te encantaría! Porque siempre tienes frío todo el tiempo y te ayudará cuando no esté allí para mantener tus pies calientes. La abuela Diana y Amanda me ayudaron a hacerlos".

Amanda sonrió, sintiéndose mareada por la alegría que brillaba en las grietas del estoicismo vulcano de su hijo. "Algunos los hice más grandes para tener en cuenta tu crecimiento acelerado".

Spock sintió que la culpa lo abatía. “No merezco este gran regalo. Jim... te he mentido".

Spock tragó y trató de contener la vergüenza y las lágrimas. “He recuperado mi salud después de una noche. Te engañé por la egoísta razón de desear...”. Su lado vulcano se resistía a admitir algo tan tremendamente emocional. "Yo deseaba... abrazos".

La sala estalló en carcajadas y Jim sonrió de oreja a oreja. Spock estaba algo alarmado por esto. Jim explicó después de reprimir sus risitas. "¡Yo sé eso! Eres realmente obvio, Spock. Simplemente pensé que era uno de tus Spock-ismos. Si quieres abrazos, no tienes que pedirlos, simplemente tomalos. Siempre te daré abrazos".

Spock estaba asombrado por decir lo menos. "¿Era tan obvio mi deseo de afecto?".

Amanda se secó una lágrima de los ojos. “Spock, hijo mío, te pareces mucho a tu padre. ¿Sabías que usa la lógica para ocultar sus actos emocionales? La traducción literal de mi nombre es amada, y él me llama así y usa la traducción literal como tapadera para sus propias demostraciones emocionales".

Las mejillas de Spock ardieron. “Sí, soy consciente de eso. Mi lógica falla con bastante frecuencia. Tengo problemas para corregirlas".

Amanda extendió la mano y acarició las mejillas y las sienes de su hijo, un gran acto físico de intimidad entre los vulcanos. Se le permitía esto en lugar de actos humanos de amor como su madre. “Spock. Los vulcanos fallan silenciosamente a menudo. No son perfectos. Déjame contarte un pequeño secreto sucio sobre los vulcanos. Hay una historia que me contó tu padre, una historia que se ha transmitido en su familia sobre uno de sus antepasados".

Spock se enderezó con interés, el resto de la familia Grayson también. “Hace mucho tiempo hubo un macho vulcano que se encontró en las garras de Shon-ha-lock por una hembra vulcana. Ella atendió sus heridas después de que tuvo un accidente. Para volver a verla, no utilizó la lógica. No le dijo su interés, ni intentó hablar con la matriarca de su clan sobre su intención de cortejarla. No, en cambio se lastimó solo para volver a verla y hacer que ella lo cuidara. Ella vio a través de su disfraz después de su tercera herida y le dijo que la cortejara adecuadamente si quería unirse a ella. Lo hizo más tarde, se casaron y tuvieron hijos. Su línea se extendió por muchas generaciones, llegando a ti. ¿Sabes quién fue este excelente ejemplo de comportamiento ilógico en vulcanos?”

Spock negó con la cabeza. Este vulcano sonaba particularmente tonto e ilógico. No presagiaba nada bueno para él que esté vulcano fuera, aparentemente, su antepasado. "No, ¿quién era este individuo tan ilógico?".

Amanda sonrió. "Surak, el padre de la lógica". Ante la expresión de asombro de Spock, su sonrisa se amplió. “Incluso el propio Surak sucumbió al poder del amor. Si incluso el padre de la lógica no pudo superarlo, entonces, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos el resto de nosotros?”.

Spock tuvo que, hablando metafóricamente, por supuesto, levantar su mandíbula del suelo. "¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Surak dominó sus emociones!".

“Hay muchos debates sobre eso. ¿Surak dominó sus emociones borrándolas o reconociendo su existencia y viviendo en equilibrio con ellas para que no lo controlarán? Es un tema de mucha controversia, Spock".

Spock meditaría, después y durante muchos años, sobre esta pregunta que su madre planteó. Tendría que preguntarle a su padre sobre esto. Si esta historia resultaba ser cierta, entonces su interpretación de la lógica de Surak era incorrecta. Sus emociones no eran tanto producto de su herencia humana como había pensado. Al mirar a Jim, se dio cuenta de que estaba hundido en las garras de Shon-ha-lock. Estaba completamente envuelto.

Jim lo sorprendió con un abrazo. “Sé que eres vulcano y tienes que actuar como tal. Eso no me importa. Te daré abrazos siempre que tengas frío o incluso cuando estés bien. No tienes que devolverme el abrazo. Te quiero tal y como eres. Si quieres abrazos, puedes decirme que tienes un resfriado para que puedas guardar las apariencias y recibir abrazos, lo entenderé y te daré abrazos de todos modos”.

Spock se negó a mostrar emoción, no importando cuán fuerte era, pero sabía que Jim lo entendía de todos modos. En cambio, dijo en voz baja: "Ah-choo". Después de una pausa, agregó: “Creo que puedo tener una temperatura corporal baja debido a mi incapacidad para hacer frente a este ambiente frío. Puede que necesite calor adicional, ¿me puedes dar un poco?”.

Jim sonrió alegremente y se lanzó hacia Spock, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo y tratando de verter cada gramo de amor que su cuerpecito podía darle. Spock le devolvió el abrazo y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó a través de él antes de decir con calma: "Te estoy abrazando para maximizar la eficacia de conseguir tu afecto".

Jim sonrió, y aunque Spock no podía verlo, sintió su diversión burbujear en él. “Claro, Spock. Tienes frío y abrazar es lógico, ya que es una excelente manera de calentarse. Muy lógico".

Spock luchó contra la sonrisa de su burbujeante alegría. No le importaba que estuviera haciendo una escena emotiva que se contaría en la Casa Grayson durante los próximos años. "Sí, completamente lógico".

Jim miró hacia arriba y jadeó mientras señalaba algo. "¡Oh! Spock, ¡mira debajo de que hemos estado sentados!”.

La mirada de Spock se dirigió hacia arriba, a una ramita de una pequeña planta verde con bayas blancas. Spock se sonrojó. Era muérdago y Spock conocía las tradiciones de esta planta. Hubo muchas risas a su alrededor. Amanda jadeó, se rió y se zambulló en su bolso por su PADD para tomar una foto. Jim chasqueó la lengua. “¡Aww, hombre, muérdago! Bueno, las reglas son reglas. Lo siento Spock, pero tenemos que hacerlo".

Entonces Spock sintió que Jim se acercaba más y más, hasta que sintió sus labios rozar su mejilla. El cerebro de Spock se apagó momentáneamente ante la explosión de sensaciones de un gesto de amor tan inocente y puro. Lo que sorprendió a Spock era que sabía que Jim lo besó en la mejilla no porque fuera una tradición, sino porque quería mostrarle afecto. Spock no se atrevió a devolverlo, ni siquiera en un lugar tan platónico como la mejilla, pero todos los que vieron la foto que tomó Amanda pudieron ver claramente su expresión de sorpresa fundiéndose en alegría.

Esa Navidad fue su favorita, y los muchos pares de calcetines que recibió de Jim los usó con bastante frecuencia. Incluso cuando estuvo de regreso en Vulcano, y con Jim en la Tierra, ilógicamente todavía sentía que le estaba dando un abrazo a sus pies. Si otros vulcanos vieron el deslizamiento de los colores llamativos y brillantes de sus calcetines, no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Cuando usaba esos calcetines, encontraba más escritos de Jim con el mismo mensaje cosido en caligrafía vulcaniana: "Un abrazo para calentar a mi t'hy'la".

**_:::: ::::_ **

Jim tenía nueve años y Spock quince cuando supo que las diferencias anatómicas entre humanos y vulcanos eran más que orejas puntiagudas y sangre verde. Era mucho más. Fue durante una de las muchas visitas de Spock que Jim aprendió algo nuevo sobre su mejor amigo y hermano vulcano. Específicamente que cada chico era diferente allí, especialmente si venía de otro planeta.

Jim estaba emocionado porque esta semana Spock lo estaba cuidando, lo que significaba más diversión. Spock les permitió a él y a Sam ver películas que normalmente no estaban permitidas. Hoy estaban viendo una película de terror del siglo XX llamada El Resplandor. Spock pensó que era un documental sobre la física del reflejo y la refracción de la luz, se horrorizó al saber que estaba muy equivocado. Jim se rió cuando susurró "ra-tam" en sus puntiagudos oídos y vio a Spock estremecerse.

"¿No tienen los vulcanos películas de terror?", preguntó Jim.

“La aproximación más cercana es el ritual de Tarul-Etek. Utiliza imágenes perturbadoras como estas películas de terror terrestres, pero con el propósito de probar la capacidad de reprimir las emociones".

Fue entonces cuando Sam tuvo la peor idea de su vida. "¡Hey! ¡Tengo una gran idea! ¡Spock, te pondremos a prueba con algunas películas de terror de la Tierra! Apuesto a que hemos llegado a cosas mucho peores que cualquier cosa que se les ocurra a los vulcanos".

"De eso no tengo ninguna duda", respondió fríamente Spock.

Lo que siguió fue Sam y Jim tratando de mostrarle a Spock las películas más aterradoras que pudieron encontrar para provocar una respuesta. Se convirtió en una competencia. Jim ganó cuando no mostró una película de terror sino un programa regular del siglo XX llamado MacGyver. Spock estaba visiblemente horrorizado. "¡¿Hizo una bomba con dulces?!".

Jim le dijo a Sam: "Yo gano".

Spock apagó la holopantalla. “Creo que es hora de dejar de estudiar la televisión terrestre antigua. Ambos tienen informes para la escuela que completar".

“Aww. No quiero". Sam no quería hacer la tarea. "El tío Frank al menos no nos obliga a hacer eso".

Jim golpeó a Sam en el brazo. “¡No lo maldigas! Spock es el mejor niñero de todos los tiempos. ¡Me encanta tenerlo cerca!”.

Spock sintió calidez ante los elogios de Jim. “Estoy complacido por tu alta opinión de mí, Jim. Aunque, debo admitir, Frank Davis pone un listón bajo en lo que respecta a los cuidadores".

Jim se rió. "¡El tío Frank apesta, me alegro de que tenga un picor que durará siete años!"

Spock arqueó una ceja. "¿Su dolencia durará tanto tiempo?".

Winona Kirk no tuvo otra opción que llamar a Spock porque el tío Frank tenía lo que ella llamaba "La comezón de los siete años". Jim pensaba, y esperaba, que eso significaba que estuvo en el bosque, usó hiedra venenosa como papel higiénico y rompió un espejo para que le picara el trasero durante siete años. Según Sam, no lo era. Sam puso los ojos en blanco. "El tío Frank tiene el picor de siete años de la familia Davis, y no dura siete años".

"¿Picor de siete años?", preguntó Spock.

"Sí. Cada siete años nuestro tío Frank se vuelve loco y busca chicas con las que tener sexo durante unos días. Hace siete años escuché a mamá gritarle por contraer una ETS extraña de su novia tellarita. Dice que perdió el control de su cerebro cuando lo hizo con ella, yo digo que nunca tuvo cerebro para empezar ".

Jim hizo una mueca. “¡Ewww! ¡Eso es asqueroso!".

Spock arqueó una ceja. Sonaba inquietantemente como el pon farr. De ser así, proporcionaría más pruebas del linaje vulcano de esta familia. “Un fenómeno curioso. ¿Dices que esto es un rasgo familiar?”.

Sam asintió. "Sí. Todos en la familia lo tienen, al menos del lado del abuelo Jim. Creo que hay una película sobre eso con Marilyn Monroe en ella. Excepto mamá. La tía abuela Jen dice que es porque se quebró cuando murió papá. No puedo creerlo".

Spock archivó esta interesante información. Era muy común que los ciclos de pon farr se interrumpieran tras la muerte de una pareja. De hecho, un vínculo roto que no se ha tratado explicaría gran parte del comportamiento de Winona Kirk. Especialmente en cómo trata a su hijo menor, nacido el día de la muerte de su pareja. Jim empujó a Spock. "¿En qué estás pensando?".

"Sobre los rasgos vulcanos que su familia puede haber heredado".

Sam puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Esa historia de Mestral que contaba el abuelo Jim? Pensé que era un montón de mierda".

"Quizás. Quizás no sea heces. Los vulcanos tenemos un ciclo de apareamiento similar, de siete años. Solo se interrumpe por la edad, el entrenamiento del Kolinahr, lesiones en los órganos reproductivos o un vínculo roto si el vínculo era lo suficientemente fuerte".

Jim se sentó más recto. "¿De verdad? ¿Así que también tienes el picor de los siete años?”.

Spock se encogió de hombros. "Aún no. Solo cuando sea un adulto".

"¿Así que correrás a buscar chicas como el tío Frank?".

Spock negó con la cabeza. "No. No te traicionaré, mi t'hy'la. No tengo ningún interés en las mujeres".

Jim sonrió alegremente mientras miraba a Spock. "¡Bien! ¡Porque a mí tampoco me gustan las chicas! ¡Sólo tú! ¡Eres mucho mejor que las chicas! ¡Están infectadas con piojos!".

Sam se atragantó y escupió su refresco. Todo cayó sobre Spock. Sam trató de mantener la cara seria. “Lo siento, Spock… yo uh… haré esa tarea. Tú y Julieta, quiero decir, Jimmy puede hacer lo que sea. Estoy fuera".

Spock vio a Sam irse, escuchándolo murmurar: "Uf, el Romeo de orejas puntiagudas se está volviendo tan asqueroso y cariñoso... Tal vez mamá tenía razón..." Sonó el comunicador de Sam. "¡Oh! ¡Es Aurelan!".

Entonces Spock vio a Sam salir corriendo, cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de él y trabarla. Spock hizo una mueca ante la sustancia pegajosa en su cabello, cara y camisa. Era de lo más desagradable. “Jim, debo limpiarme. Usaré tu ducha de agua arriba. ¿Puedes poner mi camisa en la lavandería?”.

Jim asintió y llevó la camisa de Spock al cesto de la ropa sucia. Luego sintió que la naturaleza lo llamaba. Spock estaba en un baño así que decidió usar el de abajo. Desafortunadamente Sam estaba ahí. Jim golpeó la puerta. "¡Sam, tengo que orinar!".

"Estoy ocupado... Lo siento Aurelan, ¿qué dijiste que estabas usando?".

Jim gimió. Su hermano estaba hablando con su novia en el baño, lo que significaba que probablemente estaba teniendo sexo telefónico con ella. Jim se atragantó cuando escuchó ciertos ruidos provenientes del baño. Ruidos que hacía su hermano cuando jugaba consigo mismo. “¡Eres tan asqueroso Sam! ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer esa mierda en tu habitación?!".

“¡Cállate peste! ¡Ve a usar el de arriba!".

Jim pisó fuerte y gritó a través de la puerta: “¡Oye, Aurelan! ¡Sam apesta y tiene una salchicha pequeña!".

“¡ARGG! ¡Vete Jim! ¡Te voy a matar!".

Jim se alejó pisando fuerte y murmurando maldiciones a su hermano. Corrió escaleras arriba, sintiendo la realmente desesperada necesidad de orinar, ahora estaba haciendo el baile de orinar de camino al único baño de la casa. Su último recurso sería salir detrás del gran roble frente a las vacas y los caballos. Jim escuchó que la ducha seguía funcionando y abrió la puerta. “¡Hey, Spock! ¡Soy solo yo, necesito usar el baño! ¡Espero que no te importe!".

"No, Jim". La voz de Spock resonó en la ducha. Jim entró corriendo e hizo lo suyo. El vapor caliente oscurecía la forma de Spock en la ducha. El cristal transparente estaba empañado para que ninguno pudiera distinguir claramente al otro, dando la ilusión de privacidad. Después de que Jim terminó de lavarse las manos, Spock terminó en la ducha y salió para agarrar una toalla. Jim no pudo evitar volverse y mirar por el sonido de movimiento. Por primera vez en la vida, Jim vio cómo se veía un vulcano desnudo en el frente.

Jim había visto el trasero de Spock varias veces mientras se cambiaban de ropa para la piscina o para acampar, pero nunca lo había visto desnudo de frente. Fue en este momento discordante que Jim se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era su mejor amigo y hermano jurado. Entre las piernas de Spock había un nido de pelo negro y una hendidura con un par de testículos que se pegaban a su cuerpo en lugar de colgar como Sam o tío Frank. No había pene, solo esa raja. "¿Spock?".

"¿Sí?".

"¿Eres una chica?".

"No. Soy un hombre".

Jim siguió mirando mientras Spock se secaba el cabello con una toalla. "Entonces, ¿dónde está tu salchicha?".

Spock hizo una pausa de secarse y enarcó una ceja. “¿Mi lok? Está dentro de mi sa-haf como todos los machos vulcanos. Evolucionamos en un mundo desértico. Es lógico proteger nuestros órganos reproductores de la arena, el calor y la radiación de nuestro sol. Es por eso que los testículos están cerca del cuerpo y cubiertos por muchas capas de grasa y piel gruesa en comparación con los humanos".

Spock se separó el vello púbico para mostrar mejor la hendidura y Jim vio que el interior era de un color verde oliva. De allí emergió la cabeza de su pene y Jim pudo ver que tenía dos crestas. "¿Es eso?".

Spock negó con la cabeza. “Eso es todo lo que se extenderá ahora mismo. No he experimentado el Wuh'rak Abrun".

Spock agarró una toalla y cubrió la fuente de la actual curiosidad mórbida de Jim. “¿Qué es el Wuh'rak Abrun? Primer… ¿algo? No sé qué es Abrun".

"Primera erección", explicó Spock. "Es parte de la pubertad en los vulcanos... ¿Alguien ya te ha explicado la pubertad humana?".

Jim puso los ojos en blanco. “Por supuesto que sé lo que es eso. Hubo una película que nos mostraron en clase y el tío Bill y la tía Jo me dijeron más y que debería esperar hasta el matrimonio o si realmente amo a la persona y esta también me ama. Algo sobre el cabello en lugares extraños, las hormonas y encerrarse en el baño para masturbarse mientras hablas con tu novia como lo hace Sam".

Spock se secó y comenzó a ponerse una muda limpia de ropa. “En Vulcano es diferente. Maduramos sexualmente más tarde que los humanos. No seré físicamente capaz de aparearme hasta que experimente el Wuh'rak Abrun, y no seré considerado un adulto completamente maduro hasta que pase por mi primer Pon Farr".

"¿Qué es pon farr?".

Spock vaciló. "Supongo que debes saber... Es el ciclo de apareamiento de siete años en los vulcanos".

"¿Como el picor de los siete años?".

“Similar, sí, pero creo que puede haber... diferencias. Se dice que el Wuh'rak Abrun es un precursor del pon farr. Una pequeña muestra de lo que vendrá más adelante en la vida. La mayoría de los varones vulcanos lo experimentan entre los dieciséis y los diecinueve años".

Spock pensó en lo que había escuchado de su padre y en los susurros que había escuchado de sus compañeros mayores. Se decía que el Wuh'rak Abrun era doloroso y que el deseo de aparearse era abrumador, casi hasta el punto de la locura. Spock miró su sa-haf donde estaba su propio lok, y lo comparó mentalmente con destellos que había visto de un hombre adulto. Por accidente había interrumpido a sus padres copulando en tres ocasiones distintas, y Spock había visto lo excitado que parecía su padre. ¿Sería similar a su padre o su sangre humana lo haría más diferente de lo que ya era? Spock casi podía oír a Stonn burlándose de él, llamándolo inferior.

Jim era a veces sensible a las emociones de Spock. “¿Spock? ¿Estás bien?”.

"Estoy bien. Simplemente estoy pensando en cómo me veré de adulto. Soy mitad humano, por lo que hay muchas variables a considerar".

“Yo también me lo pregunto, apuesto a que seré apuesto. Todo el mundo dice que me parezco a mi padre y que él era un chico guapo".

Spock se sintió cohibido y terminó de cubrirse. Jim era estéticamente más agradable, podía tener muchos compañeros mucho más superiores a un paria como Spock, que en este momento se estaba volviendo desgarbado y de apariencia torpe debido a su crecimiento acelerado. Madre decía que era guapo como su padre. “Mi madre me dijo que me parezco a mi padre. No estoy seguro de ser considerado atractivo. No me consideran popular en la escuela".

Jim pareció indignado por esto. "¡¿No eres popular?! ¡Pero eres genial!".

"Soy un mestizo, el único, por lo tanto diferente".

Jim extendió sus dos primeros dedos para ofrecer un beso vulcaniano, uno que Spock aceptó con entusiasmo. Jim sonrió y Spock sintió su amor por él, puro y radiante. "Bueno, para lo que vale, creo que eres guapo, especialmente las partes que te hacen diferente".

Spock se sintió aliviado por esto. "Igualmente".

Spock decidió que incluso si nunca cumplía con los estándares de belleza vulcanos, o incluso humanos, lo único que importaba era lo que pensaba Jim. Mientras James T. Kirk pensará que Spock era atractivo, lógicamente, lo era.

**_:::: ::::_ **

Spock tenía todavía quince años y Jim nueve cuando Spock descubrió la alegría de los embarazosos estragos de la pubertad y la inseguridad en lo que a su apariencia se refiere. También fue cuando finalmente hicieron ese viaje al acuario. Se suponía que iban a ir en el séptimo cumpleaños de Jim, pero se suspendió ya que Spock se emborrachó con pastel de chocolate y Winona tardó varios años en confiar en que Spock viajara lejos con su hijo sin ninguna supervisión. Spock tuvo que demostrar que no era ni un secuestrador en serie ni un loco por el cacao. Un incidente desafortunado con una rebanada de pastel de cumpleaños y lo tildan de borracho para siempre.

El chocolate se escondía o comía cuando se avisaba a la familia Kirk de las visitas de Spock y su nombre se asoció con un período de sequía. Eso hizo que Spock fuera menos popular entre los demás residentes de la casa Kirk. Sam estaba particularmente descontento con la prohibición del chocolate, ya que significaba eliminar una gran parte de su dieta. Al menos Jim siempre estaba feliz de verlo y no le importaba el sacrificio.

Spock estaba en la Tierra para una de las visitas de su madre a su familia en Seattle. Era el cumpleaños de su abuela Diana y el asunto se convirtió en una reunión familiar Grayson. Después de una visita obligada para socializar torpemente con sus parientes humanos, su madre finalmente lo liberó para ir con la persona que más quería ver: Jim. "Está bien Spock, ve a ver a Jim y dile que dije hola".

"Afirmativo, Madre".

“¡Cuida de ese chico, Spock! ¡Jim es un buen chico con una madre estresada!", gritó la abuela Diana.

Spock les dio a sus parientes el ta'al y se fue en su motodeslizador. Su padre le dio su viejo deslizador del desierto en su decimoquinto cumpleaños, ya que Spock había alcanzado la altura suficiente para manejarlo. A los dieciséis años era alto, desgarbado y torpe. Ahora era más alto que su madre, y por alguna razón ella lo describía como un "frijol verde flaco con orejas puntiagudas".

Para leve molestia de Spock, su tía Doris lo abrazó y comentó que parecía un potro torpe que todavía no sabe cómo usar sus piernas. Su abuelo Richard se rió y dijo: “Es reconfortante saber que la pubertad es tan incómoda para los vulcanos como para los humanos. ¡Oh! ¡Creo que veo un grano! ¡Y es verde! Está bien Spock. Tu madre también tuvo problemas en la piel a tu edad. Mira, tengo algunas fotos por aquí en alguna parte...".

Después de ver a su madre avergonzada por una vez, Spock aceleró a la estación para usar el transportador para llegar a la estación de Riverside. Mientras miraba por los espejos de su deslizador, captó su reflejo. Al ver la mancha verde en su barbilla, sintió una punzada de miedo ilógico. ¿Y si a Jim le disgustaba verlo? ¿Y si retrocedía ante el contacto físico? Spock decidió que Jim lo consideraría inaceptable físicamente, por lo que pensó en soluciones para su problema de piel. ¿Quizás podría usar cosméticos para ocultarlo? Spock conocía pocos vulcanos que usaran maquillaje. Decidió sacar su PADD y envió un mensaje subespacial a T'Pring.  **“T'Pring. Tengo una consulta. ¿Qué cosméticos son más efectivos para ocultar imperfecciones en un hombre vulcano?".**

Cuando respondió, Spock pudo detectar su diversión en sus palabras.  **“Es sorprendente que estés mostrando vanidad, pero es comprensible si estás teniendo una cita con tu pareja. Si estás en la Tierra, te sugiero que vayas a Infinita Diversidad, Infinita Belleza que se encuentra en San Francisco. Tendrán lo que necesitas. ¿Puedo pedirte también que me traigas su nuevo tono de lápiz labial Verde Terrano? Por supuesto, te pagaré, pero solo venden sus productos en el lugar y no envían fuera del mundo. Mi prima compraba allí y ahora se ha vuelto popular entre mis compañeras de clase".**

A Spock le pareció razonable. T'Pring deseaba demostrar una belleza superior a sus compañeras y Spock sentía la necesidad de lucir estéticamente agradable para su t'hy'la. Decidió tomar un desvío a esta tienda y cambió su boleto de transporte a San Francisco.

La tienda estaba ubicada en el distrito Vulcano y vendía varios productos de belleza vulcanianos. También tenían una serie de perfumes y cosméticos que eran una mezcla de Vulcano, Tierra y otros mundos. Cuando Spock entró, fue recibido por una mujer vulcana. "Saludos. Soy T'Pris, la dueña de este establecimiento. ¿Qué necesitas?”.

"Exijo que esto se oculte...". Spock sintió un destello de timidez mientras señalaba la mancha verde en su rostro. "¿Y quizás mejorar mis rasgos para que sean más agradables para mi pareja?".

Ella no pareció sorprendida. "Pareces tener quince años estándar, ¿correcto?".

Spock asintió. La mujer tenía una leve expresión de humor en sus ojos. “Ah. Estás en la edad en la que los vulcanos se preocupan más por su apariencia, especialmente por cómo los ven sus compañeros. Ven, te ayudaré a encontrar una paleta de colores que complemente lógicamente tus características".

La mujer vulcana lo ayudó a aplicar polvos para la piel y sombras de ojos y le mostró cómo afilar sus cejas. En general, sus rasgos eran un veinticuatro por ciento más suaves y nítidos. Spock compró los artículos requeridos junto con el lápiz labial solicitado por T'Pring y verificó la hora. Si Spock tomaba el transporte público, podría llegar a la escuela de Jim para sorprenderlo cuando salga, mucho antes de la hora señalada.

**:: ::**

Era el último día antes de las vacaciones de verano en la Tierra y Winona estaría fuera del planeta durante un mes. Eso significaba que Jim necesitaba una niñera y Frank casi lo empujó a los brazos de Spock. Sarek se tomó la libertad de informar a Spock que su primo Selek estaría investigando sobre formas de vida marina en la Tierra y estaría cerca en caso de emergencia, así como una fuente de información para futuras investigaciones. El PADD de Spock sonó y vio un mensaje de Jim:  **“Hey, ¿estás en la Tierra? Tengo un sentimiento en mi estómago".**

Spock luchó contra una sonrisa mientras tecleaba:  **“Lo estoy. Voy a recogerte a tu escuela".**

**"¡Santo cielo! ¡Eso es genial! ¡No te he visto en meses! ¿Vamos al lugar habitual de helados y nos dirigimos a casa para jugar algunos juegos?”.**

**"Negativo. Nos vamos de viaje a San Francisco por una semana. Nos quedaremos en la suite de mi padre en la Embajada Vulcana. Te mostraré el itinerario cuando llegue, la atracción principal será el histórico Acuario de la Bahía de Monterrey. Mi primo Selek es biólogo allí y nos mostrará su investigación actual sobre la clonación de varias especies terrestres extintas y su reintroducción en la naturaleza".**

Spock sonrió cuando su PADD zumbó al recibir una avalancha de emojis de caras felices y gifs de fuegos artificiales. Tomó esto como una señal de que Jim estaba complacido con la noticia. Spock finalmente vio la escuela de Jim y estacionó su deslizador. Por el aspecto de todo, tenía unos minutos antes de que terminaran las clases. Se quitó el casco y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

Spock observó su propia apariencia en el espejo. Su maquillaje era adecuado y había cambiado su túnica por unos pantalones negros de cuero más prácticos y una chaqueta de motociclista. Según su investigación sobre el concepto sociológico humano de "chico cool", de acuerdo a lo determinado por antiguos expertos humanos como Elvis y El Fonz, Spock creía que lo había logrado con su apariencia y medio de transporte. Jim seguramente quedaría impresionado. Su oído sensible recogió murmullos de las ventanas, los niños lo miraban.

“¡Woah! ¿Quién es el tipo genial de la aeromotocicleta?”.

"¡Tiene orejas puntiagudas!".

“¡Es un vulcano!”.

"¡Es de ensueño!".

"¿Qué hace aquí un tipo genial como él aquí?"

Spock escuchó la única voz que hacía a su katra cantar de alegría.  _ ¡T'hy'la! _ Volteó y vio a Jim parado en la ventana de su salón de clases mirándolo con una alegría que igualaba la suya. “¡Es Spock! ¡Está aquí por mí!".

Spock levantó la mano y saludó a su t'hy'la con un ta'al. Sus ojos se encontraron y sintió la alegría de Jim al verlo. Entonces Spock escuchó la campana y los niños salieron disparados de las aulas. Se puso de pie y esperó pacientemente junto a su deslizador. Jim salió con un mar de niños y corrió hacia Spock. Lo echaba de menos y casi nada podía estropear su estado de ánimo. Ni siquiera Finnegan haciendo sonidos de besos con sus labios, gritando sobre su "novio vulcano" y siendo una pequeña mierda en general. Jim corrió hacia Spock y presionó su palma contra la de él. Spock no abrazaba en público, pero aceptó con entusiasmo presionar sus palmas juntas en el'ru'esta. Jim observó la apariencia de Spock. Se había deshecho de sus túnicas habituales en favor de unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y una chaqueta, como esos tipos de las películas antiguas de la Tierra. Jim notó un color azul alrededor de sus ojos. "¿Estás usando maquillaje?".

Spock arqueó una ceja perfectamente cuidada. "Un poco". Admitió. "¿Mi apariencia es agradable?".

"¡Sí! ¡Te ves realmente genial Spock! ¡Espera, déjame tomar una foto! ¡Haz una pose como James Dean!".

Spock se reclinó en la motocicleta y le dio al PADD de Jim el saludo vulcano. Cuando Jim estuvo satisfecho, le mostró a Spock la foto. “¡Te ves tan genial, Spock! ¡Como una estrella de holovideo o algo así! ¡Todos estarán tan celosos de que te tenga como mi t'hy'la!".

Spock juró en silencio hacer de los cosméticos un hábito. "¿Listo para partir, Jim?".

Jim sonrió, agarró el otro casco de Spock y se colocó detrás de él en su deslizador. La respiración de Spock se aceleró cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Jim y un brazo rodeando su cintura con fuerza. Tenía que admitir que había un cierto atractivo en el motor vibrante debajo de él y su t'hy'la abrazándolo por completo mientras aceleraban por el camino hacia la granja Kirk.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con Frank y Sam. Spock no intercambió ningún saludo más allá de un breve asentimiento de Sam y un gesto descortés con la mano de Frank. Spock se sentó en la mesa con Jim y un bocadillo mientras repasaban su itinerario para el acuario. "... Junto con la especie que mi primo ha clonado y sacado de la extinción, también hay un jardín botánico interplanetario y varias playas de interés a una distancia razonable. También tienes la oportunidad de nadar con delfines y abrazar a las nutrias andorianas que disfrutan de la atención de los humanoides. Ahora es mejor que empaques, Jim".

Jim parecía que iba a sobrecargarse de alegría. Trató de hablar, pero no salió nada. Sam, por supuesto, estaba enojado. "¿Cómo es que Jim se va a California de vacaciones y yo estoy atrapado aquí?".

Frank tomó un trago de lo que, sospechosamente, parecía cerveza. “Puedes ir a donde quieras cuando consigas tu propio sugar daddy. Solo hazme un favor y asegúrate de que el tuyo no tenga orejas puntiagudas".

Spock miró a Frank entrecerrando los ojos y subió en silencio las escaleras para ayudar a Jim a hacer las maletas para sus tres días en San Francisco. El disgusto de Spock por Frank nunca desapareció. El hombre nunca aprendió a ser responsable ni se desvaneció su xenofobia apenas velada. Spock se preguntó por qué Winona hacía que este hombre cuidara de sus hijos cuando no estaba calificado.

Spock extendió dos dedos, que Jim tomó automáticamente, y salieron de la casa con la mochila de Jim llena de cambios de ropa. Spock vio a Frank dándole lo que su madre llamaba ojos asesinos. Spock le devolvió la mirada y tuvo que recitar mentalmente los proverbios de Surak para evitar gruñirle. “Es posible que desee retenerlo más de los tres días antes mencionados. San Francisco tiene muchas oportunidades de aprendizaje".

“No me importa cuánto tiempo lo retengas. Llévate al pequeño imbécil. Un niño menos que cuido y alimento por el verano".

Spock enarcó una ceja. “Muy bien Frank Davis. Lo conservaré ya que ese es su deseo". Spock aprovechó esta rara oportunidad y abrió un archivo en su PADD que había estado guardando para el momento en que pudiera llevarse a Jim para siempre. "Por favor, firme este formulario indicando que me está designando como su guardián".

Frank puso los ojos en blanco y firmó su nombre con solo una mirada superficial. "Aquí. Firmado. Jim es tuyo por el verano, ¿puedes irte ahora? Me estás asustando".

Spock asintió secamente. “Alguien de la embajada vendrá a buscar las otras posesiones que Jim pueda querer o necesitar. Se le enviará una copia de este formulario. Gracias, Frank Davis. Larga vida y prosperidad".

No sería hasta que Winona regresará a la Tierra tres meses después que se dieran cuenta de que Frank acababa de firmar un formulario de adopción y que le entregó la custodia de Jim, ilegalmente. Spock puso la mochila de Jim en el compartimiento de almacenamiento de su deslizador y juntos se alejaron con Jim aferrado con fuerza a su espalda. Se deslizaron sobre el paisaje a más de ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora, los amortiguadores de inercia lo hacían sentir como apenas nada. Lo que Spock sintió más que los motores vibrantes fue la emoción de Jim al salir de esa casa y sus pensamientos sobre lo bien que olía Spock.

**:: ::**

Spock y Jim llegaron al acuario. El Acuario de la Bahía de Monterrey había estado aquí durante siglos, desde entonces, se había expandido bajo el mar con túneles de conexión a una serie de cúpulas marinas, todas hechas de aluminio transparente para ver mejor el océano a su alrededor. Spock tenía que admitir que tenía mucho atractivo para un biólogo vulcano y tomó en consideración postularse aquí. Veía por qué su primo estaba tan contento aquí. “Primo Selek, estas instalaciones están bien equipadas. Casi siento envidia".

Jim miraba sin parar el bosque de algas que los rodeaba. Apretó la nariz contra las ventanas viendo una manada de nutrias que pasaban nadando y atrapaban erizos. Una de las nutrias nadó hasta Jim y pareció lucirse. "¡Vaya, esto es tan cool!".

Selek asintió. "En efecto. La temperatura suele ser mucho más fría en las cúpulas marinas. Vamos, les mostraré la última especie que hemos clonado a partir de muestras de tejido centenarias. Creo que es mi mayor logro".

Spock y Jim siguieron al vulcano hasta otro domo marino más cerca de la superficie. Spock observó que su primo transmitía un sonido inusual. Luego, dos criaturas excepcionalmente grandes nadaron hasta la cúpula. Los ojos de Spock se agrandaron. Jim jadeó. "¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Son ballenas?”.

Selek se hinchó con orgullo. "Ballenas jorobadas. Hasta hace cinco años habían estado extintas durante siglos. Cloné este macho y esta hembra a partir de muestras antiguas que se habían conservado en Noruega y los gesté en un exo-útero, el más grande jamás construido. Actualmente los estamos criando con la esperanza de reintroducir la especie en la naturaleza. Por supuesto, hay otras muestras de tejido que con el tiempo esperamos utilizar para dar a su especie suficiente diversidad genética para continuar”.

Spock miró a las ballenas con gran interés. "Son criaturas magníficas".

"En efecto. He notado que son muy inteligentes y bastante sensibles".

"¿Tienen nombres?", le preguntó Jim al vulcano mayor.

Selek suspiró. “Mis colegas humanos los han designado George y Gracie. Ahora no responderán a ninguna otra etiqueta".

Jim vio a las ballenas nadar junto a ellos con emoción, Spock también estaba mostrando abiertamente su fascinación por estas criaturas. No era propio de un vulcano presionar la nariz y las manos contra la ventana y babear, pero era tentador. Selek notó la fascinación de su primo y comentó: "A menudo nado con George y Gracie y me comunico con ellos a través de una fusión mental mientras mis colegas toman notas, así podemos atender mejor sus necesidades".

Spock asintió. "Lógico. La fusión mental es de los medios de comunicación más eficientes, especialmente dadas las grandes diferencias en las habilidades para comunicarse".

"En efecto. En un descubrimiento reciente que hice, aprendí que también responden positivamente a algunos tipos de música. Les gusta mucho varias piezas del ky'athrya, como Viaje de Falor y la versión de T'Plana de la Canción de las Plantas de Fuego, sin embargo, su favorita es una pieza terrestre: Claro de Luna".

Spock levantó una ceja. "¿De verdad?".

Selek los miró con diversión casi visible. "Verdaderamente. Incluso cantan. Si lo desean, primo, tú y tu t'hy'la pueden unirse a mí. Daría la bienvenida a otro vulcano para comunicarme con ellos".

Spock se enderezó y mostró brevemente su alegría antes de disimularla. "Eso sería muy agradable".

Jim saltó arriba y abajo, sin contener su emoción. "¡Sí! ¡Dios mío, eso sería tan maravilloso! ¿Podemos Spock? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Bastante por favor?".

Spock controló el impulso de sumergirse y comunicarse de inmediato con estos grandes y gentiles gigantes de los océanos de la Tierra. "Si es seguro, y tomamos las precauciones habituales".

Selek asintió. "Lo es. Vengan."

Después de que Selek los vistió y llevó al agua, Spock tuvo que admitir que era una experiencia singular conocer a estas extrañas criaturas marinas, comprobando que eran tan inteligentes y sensibles como decía Selek. Spock nunca se había fusionado con una criatura tan extraña, solo vulcanos y humanos. Si bien la mente de Gracie no era tan atractiva como la de Jim, era notable y aprendió mucho. Como el hecho de que eran adolescentes como él y estaban navegando por su propia relación. También se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada por primera vez y que pensaba que Jim parecía un compañero maravilloso y esperaba que tuvieran muchas crías juntos. Spock no tuvo el corazón para decirle que su útero era mayormente vestigial y Jim era un hombre, ninguno de los dos podía tener hijos.

Entonces una nueva canción sonó en el agua. Spock y Jim se volvieron hacia la cúpula y se dieron cuenta de que alguien había instalado altavoces en el exterior, porque los suaves sonidos de Claro de Luna reverberaban a través del agua. George y Gracie comenzaron a cantar y bailar a través del agua, sus movimientos perturbaban el fitoplancton haciéndolos brillar mientras nadaban con sus aletas rozándose entre sí en su danza. Era verdaderamente una vista etérea.

Jim en este océano increíblemente azul parecía brillar como el sol incluso bajo varias docenas de pies de agua. La mano de Jim agarró la suya y una sensación eléctrica recorrió su brazo. Spock miró a Jim, ninguno de los dos podía hablar con las máscaras branquiales artificiales que cubrían su nariz y boca, pero pudo ver que sus ojos sonreían.  _ Baila conmigo. _ Spock sintió el pensamiento de Jim reverberar a través de su katra como lo hacía la música a través del agua. No supo cómo responder, no sabía por qué esta hermosa criatura elegía a un mestizo desgarbado y torpe como él. Jim aún lo deseaba y seguía sonriéndole.  _ Entonces te lo mostraré. Baila conmigo Spock. Es divertido. _

Spock no podía negarse ni quería hacerlo. Se sonrojó cuando Jim agarró sus manos, las palmas presionadas una contra la otra y sus miradas firmemente conectadas. Jim condujo a Spock a través del agua, resplandeciente por el plancton bioluminiscente, y juntos se balancearon ante la inquietante belleza de Claro de Luna tocado por un altavoz y cantado por las ballenas. _ Eres hermoso. _

El pensamiento vino a Jim y Spock al mismo tiempo, luego se perdió en ambos. El mundo más allá del mar desapareció, y solo había dos parejas de amantes bailando con la música que resonaba en el océano sin preocuparse por nada más que simplemente bailar con su pareja. Spock se dio cuenta de que su maquillaje no era resistente al agua y que su grano era visible, pero Jim todavía pensaba que era hermoso, con imperfecciones y todo. Spock aprendió que de todas las maravillas del universo y las profundidades de los mares extraterrestres ninguna era tan hermosa como este simple sentimiento que él y Jim compartían.

**:: ::**

Después de su extraordinaria experiencia en el acuario, Spock y Jim fueron recibidos calurosamente cuando llegaron a la Embajada vulcana, o tan calurosos como podían ser los vulcanos. Soren, el ayudante y colaborador cercano de su padre, les mostró la habitación en la que se alojarían. Como era de esperar, solo tenía una cama, una grande tamaño king, Spock sabía que era porque él y Jim estaban registrados como t'hy'la y casados. Jim no pensó en nada más que una pijamada con su hermano vulcano y en si podía saltar en la cama. Spock le dio a Jim un asentimiento, y este jugó y hurgó en su nueva habitación mientras él hablaba con Soren.

Spock le entregó a Soren el formulario de adopción. “Envíe esto a mi padre y a nuestros abogados. También quiero que alguien vaya a la residencia Kirk a buscar el resto de las posesiones de mi t'hy'la".

Soren asintió y pareció casi complacido. “Esta es una noticia muy agradable. ¿Debo arreglar también que preparen la túnica de James Kirk y sus vacunas para cuando lo llevemos a Vulcano?”.

Spock asintió. “Eso sería lógico. Informe al sanador de mi clan, T'Val, que deseo que Jim reciba un chequeo completo".

Soren asintió y se fue. Spock entró en su habitación... que ahora iba a compartir con Jim, su t'hy'la y compañero. La cama estaba completamente revuelta y Jim estaba rodando sobre ella. Spock le contó la noticia. "Jim, he hecho los arreglos para que vengas conmigo a Vulcano".

"¡¿Por el resto del verano?!".

"Afirmativo. Quizás incluso más".

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es genial! ¿También seremos compañeros de cuarto en Vulcano?".

Spock asintió. “Somos t'hy'la. Es lógico que compartamos un espacio habitable, pero tendrás tu propia habitación si deseas dormir solo y un lugar privado para meditar y estudiar”.

Jim saltó de la cama y abrazó a Spock. “¡Esto será genial! Sería aún mejor si me mudara..."

Spock, en la privacidad de su habitación, permitió que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. “Jim. Vienes a vivir conmigo. Mira el formulario que firmó tu tío".

Jim parpadeó y miró el PADD, en la parte superior de un documento muy largo que decía, en vulcano, "Transferencia de custodia de tutela" y por lo que Jim entendió, era una especie de palabrería legal que decía que Spock había adoptado a Jim. Miró a Spock. “¿Frank me entregó? ¿Es esto legal?”.

Spock asintió. "No creo que él entendiera del todo que firmó tu custodia permanente, pero si eso te aleja de él, no, como dicen los humanos, miraré el diente a equino regalado".

La boca de Jim quedó abierta. “¿Entonces voy a Vulcano? ¿No veré a mamá, ni a Sam ni a ninguno de mis amigos de la escuela?”.

“Son bienvenidos a visitarte, excepto Frank Davis. No me agrada y no le permitiré poner un pie en nuestra propiedad familiar".

Jim se sorprendió. Se estaba mudando a Vulcano. No más Riverside, Iowa. No más tío Frank. No más Sam. No más mamá. No más casa de campo y todos los animales, desde los caballos, las vacas, las cabras hasta los gatos. “Voy a extrañar a Trigger, Daisy y Freya… A todos los gatos del establo también. Especialmente a Spock Junior y a Apestoso".

Spock resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Apestoso era un mal nombre para una criatura tan magnífica como el felino doméstico, y veía muy poca semejanza entre él y el gato que Jim insistió en llamar Spock Junior. "Podemos conseguir un cachorro de sehlat".

Jim se animó de inmediato. "¡¿De Verdad?!".

Spock asintió. "Sí. Hay muchos criadores de sehlat de buena reputación con los que podemos contactar. Como son nativos de Vulcano, se adaptarán mejor a nuestro entorno… Y desde la desaparición de I-Chaya, mi hogar ha perdido la presencia terapéutica de una mascota doméstica. Sí, nos beneficiaríamos de conseguir un sehlat, son excelentes guardianes y puede ayudarme a protegerte".

"¡Yay!"

Jim se levantó y abrazó a Spock que se sonrojó un poco por el contacto físico. "Me complace que estés dispuesto a adoptar un animal nativo de Vulcano".

Jim sonrió. “Esa es tu manera de decir  _ ‘Me entusiasma mucho conseguir un sehlat, pero las emociones son tontas y no puedo mostrarlo' _ . Sí, Spock, lo sé".

A veces, la percepción de Jim sobre sus procesos de pensamiento y su pozo emocional interno podía dejarlo sin aliento. Otras veces, Jim no se daba cuenta de lo perjudicial que era para los controles emocionales de Spock, y él estaba agradecido por esa pequeña misericordia. La gracia de Surak esté con él el día que Jim descubriera que podía deshacer a Spock por completo con un simple toque.

**:: ::**

Spock llevó a Jim a Vulcano poco después de su visita al acuario en un transporte de embajadores utilizando las credenciales de su padre. Su clan les dio una cálida bienvenida y se sintió aliviado de que la mitad de su preciosa pareja t'hy'la ya no estuviera bajo la custodia de humanos negligentes y emocionalmente enfermos. Fue motivo para que el clan se reuniera vistiendo sus mejores túnicas para una celebración. Lo que en términos vulcanos era dócil para estándares terranos. Música meditativa interpretada por los hábiles miembros del clan y un festín de moluscos vulcanos en mantequilla romboliana.

Jim tomó un tentáculo de su plato con escepticismo. Se volvió hacia Spock y le preguntó en voz baja: "¿Pensé que los vulcanos eran vegetarianos?".

Spock arqueó una ceja. “Los moluscos de Vulcano han sido un tema de gran debate entre los estudiosos. Algunos dicen que son plantas y otros insisten en que son animales".

Sarek comentó: “Ese debate se resolvió hace siglos en El Gran Problema con los Moluscos para apaciguar a los vulcanos que veían lo ilógico de renunciar a una valiosa fuente de alimento cuando se cosecha de forma ética sin dañar la forma de vida, ya sea vegetal o animal".

T'Pell, la tía de Sarek, y la elaboradora del plato de moluscos vulcanos, estuvo de acuerdo. "El molusco vulcano es una valiosa fuente de nutrientes y grasas saludables que rara vez se ven en otros ingredientes de la cocina tradicional vulcana".

T'Para, la otra tía de Sarek y preparadora de una cazuela de verduras vulcanas, también en la mesa, refutó: “Pero no se puede argumentar que el debate se resolvió prematuramente a favor de mantener una reserva de alimentos que puede o no cumplir con los preceptos de Surak de no comer carne de ningún animal".

La tía abuela T'Para y la tía abuela T'Pell comenzaron de nuevo el gran debate sobre los moluscos. Amanda le sonrió a Jim y susurró: "Así es como los vulcanos discuten".

Selik, el hermano de Sarek se burló. "No hay plato más controvertido en una mesa vulcana que el molusco con mantequilla horneado".

T'Rama, Sarek y la madre de Selik agregaron: "Nada menos que una pechuga anterior a la reforma, pero ese punto es discutible ya que los chorka estan extintos".

Jim tocó su controvertida y políticamente incorrecta comida con un tenedor. Uno de los tentáculos se desplegó y rezumó mantequilla. Su mamá siempre le decía que comiera su comida porque podría llegar un momento en que no estaría tan disponible, especialmente la comida casera que no sea de replicador. Jim se dijo a sí mismo, mientras comía un poco de los tentáculos masticables, que al menos no era  Salvado y Pasas . Jim no podía fingir que el asqueroso cereal era el legendario Kraken que perseguía a su barco, el HMS Enterprise, por los siete mares. Jim sonrió mientras "luchaba" contra su cobarde cena.

Los dedos de Spock se deslizaron por debajo de la mesa y, como de costumbre, la chispa de su vínculo se iluminó cuando sus dedos encontraron la mano de Jim. Spock susurró a través de su vínculo:  _ "Tu imaginación es admirable, mi t'hy'la, pero no creo que mi familia entienda tus métodos para dividir tu comida en trozos más pequeños". _

Jim sonrió.  _ “¡Es estrategia! Como la comida es extraña y asquerosa, la estoy haciendo divertida, así la comeré y no heriré los sentimientos de tu familia". _

_ “No serán heridos sus ‘sentimientos’. Eso sería ilógico". _

_ "¿Pero no es esto como su favorito o algo así?" _

Spock asintió.  _ “Son un manjar que solo se puede disfrutar en raras ocasiones. Solo se pueden recolectar cuando T'Khut y T'Rhukmai están en perfecta alineación y las mareas del mar de Voroth son más altas. El molusco vulcano desecha sus órganos reproductivos para desovar y nosotros los recolectamos para el consumo". _

Jim dejó caer el tenedor y no pudo evitar su arrebato. "¡¿Me he estado comiendo el pene de un extraño planimal?!".

"¿Planimal?", preguntó Skon, el abuelo de Spock.

Jim se sonrojó al ver que todos los vulcanos en la mesa lo miraban. “Planta-animal. Planimal. Es ambas cosas, así que llamarlo planimal me suena lógico".

Jim vio una serie de levantamientos de cejas y, si Jim no se equivocaba, la familia de Spock casi estaba divertida con eso. Solkar, cuya enfermedad había empeorado cada vez más en los últimos años, consiguió estar lo suficientemente lúcido durante unas horas para darle la bienvenida a Jim. Rara vez dejaba su hogar en estos días y solo había hecho esta excepción para esta reunión del clan, donde había menos vergüenza en mostrar emoción pues estaba ante su sangre. Sus controles emocionales eran inexistentes hoy en día. Solkar echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió de buena gana. "¡Ah! ¡Planimal! ¡Una unión de dos categorías muy diferentes que difícilmente se le ocurriría a una mente vulcana! ¡Es tan ilógico y, sin embargo, tan delicioso en su imprevisibilidad! ¡Fascinante!".

La mesa se puso rígida. Para un humano, tal emocionalismo era excusable, incluso esperado, pero en un vulcano era antinatural y un motivo de vergüenza. Solkar sonrió a Jim de oreja a oreja. “¡Es un placer tener a Jim! Me siento feliz ahora que la pareja t'hy'la de mi familia se unió por fin y Spock puede estar completo. ¡Lloro por no poder fusionarme con ustedes y ver su vínculo por mí mismo! ¡El más superior de todos los amores que alaban nuestros poetas! ¡Una pasión más grande que la que nos llega cada siete años! ¡Tengo envidia y, sin embargo, estoy muy orgulloso de que sea mi bisnieto quien haya encontrado ese vínculo!".

La mesa se sonrojó ante la mención del indescriptible Pon Farr. T'Pau miró con tristeza a su compañero de vínculo. Jim notó que debajo de la mesa ella había estado sosteniendo la mano de Solkar todo el tiempo. Después de la cena, Spock explicó que T'Pau había estado intentando proteger y controlar las emociones de sus compañero de vínculo con poco éxito. A Jim le gustaba Solkar y pensaba que era un viejo genial.

**:: ::**

Varias semanas después murió Solkar. De acuerdo con sus deseos en la hora de su muerte, quería que su katra fuera llevado al monte Seleya en su viaje final para unirse a sus antepasados en el Salón del Pensamiento Antiguo. También había hecho una petición de lo más inusual, pero no sorprendente; que Jim fuera seleccionado como el Guardián con Spock a su lado. Los dedos débiles y temblorosos de Solkar se aferraron a los puntos psi de Jim y con su último aliento susurró: "Vokau".

Jim y Spock fueron llevados al salón con varios adeptos del Kohlinar para meditar en soledad y vigilar el traslado. Spock, siempre al lado de Jim, ayudó en la transferencia del katra de su segundo antepasado. Sabía exactamente por qué Solkar eligió a Jim. Debido a su larga batalla con el síndrome de Bendii, no podía ver el vínculo t'hy'la de Spock y Jim por sí mismo. Ahora, con su katra en la mente de Jim, el espíritu vivo de Solkar podía contemplar su vínculo y maravillarse de la facilidad con la que podía ir y venir entre Jim y Spock.  _ “Mis bisnietos... me siento satisfecho de ver por fin vuestro vínculo. Es verdaderamente una vista rara y hermosa. Sus mentes están conectadas tan profunda e íntimamente... puedo ver por qué. Su katra es el mismo, dos cuerpos, dos mentes y un solo gran katra compartido. Dos grandes para un solo ser". _

Jim frunció el ceño cuando vio en su espacio mental a Solkar de pie, fuerte y joven, ante el gran árbol que representaba su vínculo con Spock. Con lo cerca que estaba Spock físicamente, el espacio entre su vínculo se volvía indistinto. Spock estaba aquí. Siempre estuvo aquí, se corrigió Jim.  _ "¿Spock es yo?". _

_ "Sí. Eres Spock. Spock es tú. Eso es ser t'hy'la. Los humanos no tienen una sola palabra para comprender su significado completo. Amigo. Hermano. Amante. Mucho más. Incluso alma gemela no le hace justicia. Mira este glorioso oasis. Tú, Jim, eres humano. Principalmente. No deberías tener katra ni vínculos, pero tienes el más fuerte de todos". _

Spock caminó al lado de Jim, como siempre hacía y siempre haría. Miró a Solkar con preguntas.  _ “Honorable abuelo, ¿por qué elegir a Jim como Guardián y no a mí si todo lo que deseabas ver era nuestro vínculo? No habría necesitado guías de meditación". _

_ "Porque le debo una disculpa a Jim". _

Solkar miró a Jim y sintió que su arrepentimiento recorría el espacio mental.  _ “No mucho después de que hice el primer contacto oficial con la Tierra, descubrí un vulcano que había vivido allí durante ciento seis años. Tu antepasado, Mestral. Todo este tiempo había estado observando a los humanos. Por su tiempo lejos de Vulcano, viviendo con humanos, ya ni siquiera lo reconocimos como vulcano. Descubrimos que se cruzó con su especie, que varios de sus hijos fueron la fuente accidental de Aumentos que causaron la Guerra de la Eugenesia en su planeta. Rompió la Primera Directiva y lo castigamos prohibiéndole volver a casa mientras viviera". _

Jim había oído a Frank decir que los vulcanos eran la razón por la que el abuelo Jim y sus hermanos no eran bienvenidos en Vulcano como vulcanos. El tío Frank les dijo a Jim y a Sam que en su familia eran los bastardos de una reunión familiar. Jim se estremeció.  _ “Tío Frank tenía razón. Somos bastardos no deseados". _

El katra de Solkar se acercó a él.  _ “No, Jim. El Alto Mando y yo estábamos equivocados. Tomamos esa decisión antes de redescubrir el Katra de Surak y regresar al camino de la lógica del que nos habíamos desviado. El primer vínculo t'hy'la registrado en siglos no fue de dos vulcanos de sangre pura, sino una mezcla con humanos. Mestral vio el potencial en los humanos, vio reflejos de nuestra propia gente en los humanos y cuánto más grandes podrían ser. Al unirnos, se hizo algo más grande que la suma de nosotros. El vínculo entre tú y Spock es una prueba del principio más sagrado de nuestra gente: diversidad infinita en combinaciones infinitas". _

Solkar suspiró. _ “Fallé en el momento en que lo supe. Cuando comencé a ver el potencial de la humanidad por mí mismo, Mestral llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, su katra fue recuperada por Inteligencia Vulcana y enterrado en las bóvedas de su clan. Mi vida estuvo atormentada por ese fracaso, pero la revelación del vínculo t'hy'la entre mi heredero y el heredero de Mestral ha corregido mi fracaso. Puedo descansar en paz sabiendo que Mestral puede ser reconocido por su previsión y no condenado. Los humanos y los vulcanos pueden vivir juntos como un solo pueblo y ser más grandes que su suma". _

Solkar miró por última vez el vínculo de Spock y Jim y se volvió hacia ellos con un saludo vulcano.  _ "Larga vida y prosperidad". _

Jim y Spock le devolvieron el saludo y vieron cómo el espíritu de Solkar se alejaba para siempre. Se despertaron en el altar en que antes estaban. El espíritu viviente de Solkar fue transferido con éxito a su arca kátric por los adeptos del Kolinahr y enterrado en la sala con sus antepasados. Spock silenciosamente se llevó a Jim con él y salieron de esta santa cámara en silencio.

Jim se secó los ojos y la nariz con la manga. Se aferró a Spock en este lúgubre salón de muertos lógicos y honrados. Jim quería llorar, pero Spock dijo que mostrar emoción en este lugar sagrado era un gran no-no. Su pequeño susurro fue como un grito en este tranquilo lugar: “Se ha ido, Spock. Tu abuelo".

Spock se lamentó con Jim y lo alejó de los monjes que lo desaprobaban y que hacían votos de silencio. Spock encontró los dedos de Jim, el único contacto piel con piel permitido en la sociedad vulcana y solo para los que están unidos. Era el único consuelo que podía darle a su compañero de vínculo humano y, con las reglas de silencio aquí, usó su vínculo para pronunciar las palabras de consuelo que Jim necesitaba.  _ “Solo su caparazón físico se ha ido. Su espíritu y todo su conocimiento se conservan aquí y siempre lo estarán. En Año Nuevo, viajaremos al santuario de nuestros antepasados, meditaremos y hablaremos con él, y todos los que vinieron antes, en busca de conocimiento y sabiduría". _

Jim se quedó boquiabierto al contemplar muchos estantes de pequeñas estatuas en este antiguo templo de piedra y roca volcánica. Parecían haber durado una eternidad y Jim podía sentir los susurros de los espíritus muertos y los adeptos vivos que se preocupaban por ellos.  _ "¿Hablan con fantasmas?". _

_ "Afirmativo. Podemos hablar con los espíritus". _

_ “Eso suena aterrador pero asombroso. Todos los que dijeron que los vulcanos son aburridos están muy equivocados. Gracias... Sa-kai". _

Spock arqueó una ceja mientras comenzaban a salir del templo donde se llevaría a cabo la cremación pública. Spock enderezó la túnica blanca de Jim que lo representaba como el recipiente del muerto. Era tan pequeño, Spock sintió una sensación discordante al recordar al bebe que recogió, Jim lo miró con esos mismos ojos azules volkaya. El hermanito que le pidió a la cigüeña.

Jim arrugó la nariz y preguntó telepáticamente:  _ “¿Spock? ¿Por qué estás pensando en una cigüeña?”. _

Spock resistió el impulso de sonreír, eso sería una falta grave en un funeral.  _ “Te informaré más tarde. Ahora debemos presentarnos con bastante dignidad y serenidad”. _

Jim asintió y se unió al funeral fuera. Estaba triste por la muerte de Solkar, pero estaba con Spock, por lo que la felicidad a menudo cancelaba cualquier cantidad de tristeza. Jim sabía que mientras tuviera a Spock, incluso la muerte no era tan aterradora.

**:: ::**

El funeral de una figura tan famosa como el difunto Embajador Solkar estuvo en todas las pantallas holográficas de la Federación y más allá, especialmente en la Tierra. Después de todo, Solkar fue quien hizo el legendario Primer Contacto con la Tierra. La noticia de que eligió a un niño humano para llevar su katra a su lugar de descanso final, se extendió como fuego salvaje en estación seca. Jim apareció en los titulares por algo más que su padre por una vez.

Jim estaba agradecido de que Vulcan News Network no usará el nombre Kirk sino el de su familia adoptiva. Jim se estremecía cada vez que la gente lo llamaba Kirk pues sabía que cuando lo hacían pensaban en su famoso padre muerto y no en él. S'chn T'gai Jim era mejor, significaba que estaba relacionado con Spock y su agradable familia. Aunque no entendió por qué los vulcanos tradujeron la palabra t'hy'la como "hermano adoptivo”, estaba seguro de que la traducción estaba muy equivocada.

Sin embargo, estar en holoTV significó que Winona descubrió que su hijo estaba en Vulcano y no en la Tierra como pensaba. Una llamada de emergencia a su hermano Frank terminó en una pelea de gritos que escuchó toda la nave en que servía. Frank había firmado unos papeles de adopción dando la custodia a Spock. No era legal y Winona convenció a su capitán de que una parada en Vulcano para llorar la pérdida de una de las figuras más conocidas de la Tierra era, bueno, lógico.

Winona se presentó en la finca S'chn T'gai con su uniforme de gala para tener una larga charla con Sarek sobre la forma manipuladora e ilícita en la que su hijo se llevó a Jim lejos de la Tierra sin su permiso y cómo sería delito de cárcel si Spock fuera legalmente un adulto. Jim suspiró y se sentó afuera en el balcón con vista a Vulcano con Spock a su lado. Las estrellas estaban apagadas, pero Jim no pudo evitar mirarlas con Spock en un intento de ignorar los gritos de su madre. “¿Spock? ¿Tengo que volver a la Tierra?".

Spock encontró la idea de lo más insatisfactoria. "Legalmente, sí".

"Podemos huir y ser piratas espaciales".

Spock había pensado sobre esa idea más de una vez. Tenía mérito. "Ilógico. Calculo que las probabilidades de supervivencia a largo plazo eran muy desfavorables... Los piratas espaciales reciben disparos".

Jim se enfurruñó cuando escuchó a su madre gritar: “¡Esta es la tercera vez que su hijo ha secuestrado al mío! ¡Debería tener la edad suficiente para saberlo mejor! ¡Jim no es suyo! ¡Es un secuestrador en serie! Spock es una mala influencia para mi hijo y estoy cerca de pedir una orden de restricción ".

Spock se estremeció ante las acusaciones de Winona, y Sarek estaba igualmente disgustado con ella. “La lógica de mi hijo es sólida y sus acciones son hipócritas. Si bien es posible que haya dado a luz al joven James, no es su cuidadora principal. Su hermano lo es".

“¿Es idiota? ¡Soy su madre! ¡Soy su tutora legal!".

“Pasa una media de treinta y cinco punto seis días al año en la Tierra con James. Su hermano Frank en cambio está presente para el resto... Cuando no ha ido a establecimientos desagradables para intoxicarse".

“Mi hermano no es perfecto, pero es mi sangre. Él no sabía que estaba firmando documentos de adopción y para que sea legal necesitas mi firma, y amigo, ¡no la vas a conseguir!".

“Tomar a James ahora lo molestaría. Si le ha pasado desapercibido, mi abuelo, el difunto embajador Solkar ha muerto y le tenía mucho cariño a James. Suficiente para convertirlo en el Guardián de su Katra, un gran honor en nuestra sociedad".

“Metiste a tu abuelo muerto en la cabeza de mi hijo. Sí. Vi todo eso en las noticias. Casi fusionó un circuito cuando vi a mi hijo en la televisión con su apellido. ¡Es un Kirk, no un Esen Ti Gay!".

Spock y Jim podían sentir las venas de Sarek palpitar por lo mucho que había masacrado su nombre. Finalmente, Amanda, siempre pacificadora, intervino. “Adun, Winona está comprensiblemente molesta, y señora Kirk, acabamos de perder a un miembro importante de nuestra familia y Solkar veía a Jim como familia. Todos lo hacemos. Sé que estás fuera del planeta con frecuencia y Frank no es del tipo familiar. Jim realmente puede beneficiarse de tener un cuidador más estable emocionalmente y las escuelas aquí son las mejores en el cuadrante. Que Jim tenga la Academia Vulcana del Saber en sus registros le garantizará muchas oportunidades que no puede obtener en Iowa”.

Jim casi sintió que su madre se partía, pero ella era una Kirk y era tan terca como Clarence la mula. "No. La familia se mantiene unida. No importa qué. Nuestra familia ya está rota y no voy a perder la última cosa buena que George me dio. Jim puede quedarse aquí por el resto de las vacaciones de verano...".

Jim y Spock se animaron hasta que escucharon la advertencia de Winona. “Pero si no ha regresado el primer día de clases, involucraré abogados, embajador, y usted sabe que esto parecerá como que Vulcano todavía cree que los humanos necesitamos niñera y ni siquiera podemos criar a nuestros hijos bien. Podría ponerse feo y haber pánico público de que los vulcanos secuestren a otros niños humanos".

Spock trató de contener su dolor y miedo, ya que sabía que Sarek ahora estaba decidiendo entre su hijo o su deber como embajador vulcano de mantener la paz. Spock sabía lo que iba a decidir. Sarek aceptó de mala gana. “Estoy de acuerdo con tus términos si estás de acuerdo con los míos. Si alguna vez descuida al joven James, tomaré medidas legales para sacarlo de su custodia. Puedo brindar ante los tribunales un hogar emocionalmente estable con las comodidades necesarias para su cuidado y educación”.

“Puedo cuidar de mi hijo. Me esfuerzo mucho para asegurarme de eso".

Para sorpresa de Spock, escuchó a su padre, quien se enorgullecía de su trabajo y ensalzaba la importancia del deber, responder a Winona: “Los deberes de uno a menudo pueden entrar en conflicto con el cuidado que necesita un hijo. Tenga cuidado con lo que elija. Incluso podría perder a su hijo sin saberlo hasta que sea demasiado tarde".

La mano de Winona tembló y formó un puño. El aire estaba tenso y todos pensaron por un momento que golpearía a Sarek en la cara. En cambio, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Las semanas que siguieron fueron las más felices para Jim y Spock, pero la sombra del ultimátum de Winona los siguió adondequiera que fueran.

**_:::: ::::_ **

Jim acababa de cumplir diez años y Spock tenía dieciséis cuando la proverbial materia fecal golpeó el ventilador. Habían pasado siete largos y dolorosos meses desde el regreso de Jim a la Tierra y la prohibición de Winona Kirk de visitar a Spock. Amenazó a Sarek diciéndole que tenía suficiente para presentar una orden de restricción después del truco de Spock y tuvieron que ajustarse a visitas supervisadas por ella, aunque había permitido que se llamarán. Jim tenía suerte si podía ver a Spock una vez al mes. Ambos eran miserables.

Spock había sido excluido de las visitas después de su intento de engañar a Frank para que le dejara la custodia. Los meses transcurridos desde que Jim se marchó de Vulcano habían sido los peores de su vida. Como señaló Spock por el comunicador, “Jim, al menos todavía podemos comunicarnos de esta manera. Con el tiempo, tus cuidadores cometerán un error que permitirá que mi padre se haga cargo de ti".

Jim suspiró. “Todavía apesta. Te echo de menos".

"También he notado tu ausencia".

Jim odiaba que rara vez pudiera hablar con Spock. “Tengo que irme, Spock. Mi período de estudio casi ha terminado y los maestros solo quieren que usemos las comunicaciones para tareas o emergencias".

Spock estaba a punto de hacer puntos lógicos sobre cómo se trataba de una emergencia, pero calló al ver el rostro de Jim y sentir que el anhelo lo golpeaba. Sus miradas se encontraron y simplemente se miraron el uno al otro esperando que alguno terminara la llamada. Fueron interrumpidos cuando una chica de su clase gritó: “¡Oye, Kirk! ¡Sal del comunicador! ¡Puedes hablar con tu novio vulcano más tarde!".

Jim echó una última mirada a Spock y le ofreció el ta'al. "Larga vida y prosperidad".

"Paz y larga vida... mi t'hy'la".

Jim apagó el comunicador a regañadientes y miró a la chica, Susie de Química. "Él no es mi novio. Es mi mejor amigo y hermano".

Susie puso los ojos en blanco, al igual que todas las demás chicas y le dio esa expresión de mierda. "Uh-huh. No hablo vulcano, pero sonaba como, ' _ ¡Romeo! ¡Oh, Romeo! ¡Por qué eres tú, Romeo!' _ Al menos eso nos hace sentir a nosotras".

Mabel, otra chica, sonrió y rió tontamente. “¡Está bien, Jim! Puedes admitir que te estabas besando con tu novio caliente por el comunicador. Él es el chico de ensueño con el motodeslizador, vestido como una versión vulcana de James Dean, ¿verdad?”.

Las chicas de la mesa se rieron. “Tengo una foto de eso. ¡Ese Spock es tan alto y sexy!".

"¡Sííí! ¡Jim es tan afortunado de tener un novio tan lindo con quien besarse! "

Jim se sonrojó. "¡Hey! ¡No lo hice! Solo estamos hablando de las teorías matemáticas de Sitar... ¡Y de ajedrez!".

Susie lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. “Como digas, solo invítalo de nuevo. Queremos encontrarnos con él otra vez, el Club de Chicas lo votó como la cosa más caliente que jamás ha visitado nuestra escuela".

Jim se levantó y se fue. No tenían idea de cómo hacerlo. Spock no podía regresar porque su mamá era tonta y estaba loca. Jim escuchó todos los gritos de su madre sobre por qué Spock era realmente terrible y no era bueno para él. Desde problemas de identidad, brecha de edad, cómo cualquiera que se viste como James Dean es probablemente un infractor de la ley, y cómo Spock en realidad violó al menos doce leyes con los documentos de adopción ilegales, montándose en un peligroso motodeslizador, llevándolo de contrabando a Vulcano y muchas otras reglas tontas.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco y le recordó a su mamá que había visto fotos de su papá vestido como James Dean y llevándola en su motodeslizador. Jim recibió un montón de "Buen trabajo, tonto" de Sam cuando mamá se echó a llorar. De todas las razones que su madre mencionó de por qué Spock no podía visitarlo, ninguna de ellas se comparaba con un hecho: Jim extrañaba a Spock más que nada.

Después de la escuela, cuando Jim hizo el largo camino desde la parada del aerobús hasta su casa, se encontró con una vista que hizo que su estómago se sintiera como si hubiera tragado un peso de plomo. Habían sacado del garaje un antiguo corvette rojo que perteneció a su padre. Jim estaba a punto de preguntar por qué la preciada antigüedad de papá estaba afuera cuando escuchó gritos entre su tío Frank y Sam. No era nada nuevo, él y su hermano discutían mucho con el tío Frank. Lo nuevo, sin embargo, era el tema. Jim se agachó detrás del corvette cuando escuchó a Sam gritar: “¡No veo por qué no puedo ir a un concierto con Aurelan! ¡No es justo! Tengo mi propio dinero, tengo una licencia. ¡No sé por qué me tratas como una mierda!".

“¡Eso es porque eres una mierda! ¡Tu papá fue y murió y mi hermana se volvió loca cuando lo hizo! ¿Y sabes quién tuvo que limpiar su desorden? ¡Yo! ¡Ni siquiera sois mis malditos hijos y, sin embargo, estoy jodidamente atrapado con ustedes! ¡Ahora limpia ese auto! Necesito los créditos".

Sam se cruzó de brazos. “¿Quieres pagarle al contable ferengi al que le debes latinum? ¿Qué pasa con el dinero que Sarek envía para Jim? ¿No me digas que lo tomaste para ponerlo en la mesa de póquer? ¡Incluso Jim es mejor en el póquer que tú!".

Frank abofeteó a Sam en la cara. "¡Cállate! ¡Si vendo el coche, puedo devolver los créditos y ese maldito imbécil de orejas puntiagudas no sabrá nada! ¡Mientras tu madre esté fuera, esta es mi casa y tú vives bajo mis reglas! ¡Y mi nueva regla es que los soplones reciben golpes!".

Sam lo apagó. "Haz lo que sea. Me voy y no volveré. Estoy harto de ti y de tus reglas".

"¡Bien! ¡Vete a la mierda entonces! ¡No eres mejor que tu padre! ¡Y mira dónde está ahora! ¡Él está muerto!".

Una puerta se abrió de golpe y Jim vio a Sam salir con una mochila grande. Sintió que el miedo martillaba en su pecho. Sam se estaba yendo. “¿Sam? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Te vas?".

Jim salió de detrás de su escondite para alcanzar a Sam. Sam se volvió para ver a Jim suplicándole en silencio. Miró a su hermano pequeño como si lo viera por primera vez. “Ya no puedo ser Kirk en esta casa. Desde que papá murió, Frank prácticamente ha ocupado su lugar. No tengo un escudo vulcano como tú. Mamá no sabe cómo es su hermano sin ella cerca, y tú no sabes lo que me hace desde que los vulcanos te prohibieron".

Jim contuvo las lágrimas. Él lo sabía. El tío Frank nunca lo golpeó por lo que la poderosa familia de Spock le haría si se enteraran. Eso dejó a Sam como su saco de boxeo. Si Sam se iba, eso significaba que Jim tenía que valerse por sí mismo cuando Spock no estuviera cerca. "Sam, por favor no te vayas".

Sam negó con la cabeza. “Mamá no se ocupará de nosotros. No sabes cómo era ella antes. Después de que papá murió, ella también lo hizo por dentro. Ya no es mi madre y nuestro tío es un completo imbécil. Tienes una familia de la que puedes depender Jim, yo no. Hazte un favor y vete".

Luego Sam se alejó y salió de la vida de Jim. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue ver cómo su hermano lo dejaba. Finalmente, Frank volvió su ira hacia Jim y le arrojó un trapo y un cubo. “Como Sam decidió huir, tú obtienes sus quehaceres. Limpia el coche".

Jim miró impotente el balde y el trapo de lavar y comenzó a llorar. Era injusto. Jim tenía que quedarse aquí con su tío de mierda porque su madre no podía soportar mirar a sus hijos y no podía tener la decencia de dejarlos ir. Jim podría estar viviendo en Vulcano con Spock, Amanda y Sarek, y el resto de su familia. Todos estaban felices y Jim podría tener eso también si su madre pudiera aguantar y firmar esos papeles para que pudiera ser feliz.

Jim comenzó a lavar el auto cuando vio las llaves en el swiche. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Frank estaba en la sala de estar mirando mujeres andorianas luchar sobre hielo. No lo pensó ni un segundo, subió y puso en marcha el motor. Viento en su cabello y el camino abierto frente a él. Era libre. Podía ir a cualquier parte.

El primer pensamiento de Jim fue ir a San Francisco, donde estaba la embajada vulcana. Les gustaba bastante y apostaría créditos a que le darían un billete de transporte a Vulcano. Después de todo, Sarek dijo que Jim era parte de su familia y es el embajador. Con esa lógica, eso significaba que Jim podía dejar la Tierra y vivir en Vulcano. Hacía calor, estaba seco y no tenía sándwiches de pollo o chocolate, pero ahí era donde estaba Spock y ahí era donde Jim quería estar.

El moderno sistema de comunicaciones instalado en el coche se iluminó y de él fluyó una corriente de coloridas palabras en forma de la voz chirriante de Frank. Jim podía escuchar las venas de Frank estallar mientras le gritaba: “¡Jim, eres una zorra! ¡Una puta chupadora de semen! ¡Ese es mi coche! ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima, te meteré el puño tan profundo en el culo que probarás tu propia mierda! ¡Vives en mi casa! ¡Y sigues mis reglas! Si no te das la vuelta ahora mismo, ¡estás muerto! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Conozco esclavistas de Orión que te llevarán muy lejos, así que ni siquiera esos imbéciles de orejas puntiagudas podrán encontrarte! ¡O vendo el auto o tu trasero!".

Jim apagó a Frank y puso música. Beastie Boys parecía apropiado y gritó al viento. Vulcano o fracaso. Jim pasó junto a Sam en la carretera y por un momento vio que se quedaba boquiabierto. Aceleró y se alejó, dejando a Sam en el polvo. Un policía comenzó a perseguirlo, finalmente lo alcanzó y el automóvil se convirtió en humo mientras se precipitaba hacia la cantera. El corto paseo de Jim había terminado.

Jim esperó en una pequeña habitación con un policía a que alguien lo recogiera durante tres horas, todo el tiempo paralizado por el miedo, llamando en su mente desesperadamente a Spock. Sus temores solo empeoraron cuando Frank fue a buscarlo. No le dijo nada mientras lo escoltaban, Frank actuaba como un miembro decente de la sociedad, pero, cuando regresaron a la casa, Spock tuvo razón. El cuidador de Jim cometió un gran error cuando le dio un puñetazo a un lado de la cara.

Cuando Frank se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, su ira rápidamente se transformó en miedo. Por primera vez golpeó a Jim y ahora se le estaba formando un gran hematoma alrededor del ojo. Su maldición se convirtió en mendicidad. "¡Mierda! ¡Jimmy! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Para de llorar! ¡Te traeré helado! ¿Qué tal un juguete? Te gustan los osos de peluche, ¿verdad? Te conseguiré lo que quieras, ¡no se lo digas a nadie! ¡No te atrevas a contárselo a nadie!”.

Jim se escabulló asustado, corrió escaleras arriba y se escondió en su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave, hizo una barricada con su tocador y se escondió debajo de la cama. Luego se apresuró a buscar su PADD solo para darse cuenta de que estaba al otro lado de la puerta donde estaba Frank. Jim lloró.

**:: ::**

Spock no tardó en darse cuenta de lo sucedido. Dio la casualidad de que estaba en la Tierra para el cumpleaños de su madre, su padre también los acompañó ya que tenía que estar en la Tierra para votar en París sobre una enmienda a una ley de la Federación. Después de que terminó, se tomaron más tiempo para visitar a la familia de Amanda en Seattle. Durante la meditación trató de acercarse a Jim, pero sintió dolor florecer en un lado de su cara. Miedo y dolor. Spock jadeó y gritó por la ola de emociones que venía de Jim.

Sarek entró en la habitación de Spock con preocupación. "Hijo mío. Escuché tu angustia".

Spock trató de recuperar la compostura, pero no pudo hacerlo por completo, no cuando seguía sintiendo tanto miedo y dolor por el final de su vínculo t'hy'la. “Jim está en peligro. Frank Davis le ha hecho daño".

"¿Lo has contactado?".

Spock asintió. “Lo he hecho, pero quienquiera que me respondió no fue Jim. Esta persona usó una gramática incorrecta y no usó mayúsculas ni puntuación en Estándar. Jim sabe que me disgusta mucho, no lo ha hecho en años. Creo que la persona que me devolvió el mensaje es Frank Davis que intenta engañarme con una falsa sensación de seguridad. Mi t'hy'la está sufriendo y teme por su vida".

Sarek se enderezó y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. “Hemos presentado cincuenta y siete quejas sobre Frank Davis. Todas han sido ignoradas. La policía ya no tomará en serio mis quejas".

Spock sintió que la ira aumentaba. Jim le dijo que la policía de Riverside tenía ahora el Código Duende Embajador, lo que significaba que debía ser tomado tan en serio como un gato atrapado en un árbol. Comparaban a Sarek con el niño que gritaba lobo. "Padre, solo nos queda un curso de acción cuando se han agotado todas las opciones legales".

Sarek asintió. "Convenido. Creo que es hora de que empliemos la antigua tradición vulcana de Vazgau-Adun'a".

Spock arqueó una ceja. “Jim es hombre. En este caso, ¿no debería ser robo de esposo?”.

"El joven James sirve de muchas maneras como tu futura esposa en este caso".

Spock se sonrojó levemente. "De acuerdo con la antigua tradición de Vazgau-Adun'a, debo llevar a Jim de regreso a mi fortaleza, copular y reclamarlo a la vista de nuestro clan".

Sarek se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. “Viendo que ambos son demasiado jóvenes, o físicamente incapaces, para aparearse todavía, creo que nos saltaremos esa parte de la tradición. Sugiero que ambos simplemente jueguen al ajedrez en lugar del tradicional apareamiento público".

Spock se sonrojó aún más. "Creo que Jim y yo preferimos jugar al ajedrez, padre".

Sarek asintió. "Ven, hijo mío, partamos antes de que tu madre lo note".

"¿No le informaremos a Madre?".

Sarek se inquietó. "Yo... creo que en este caso es mejor pedir perdón que permiso".

Spock no discutió. El vínculo estaba lleno de miedo y dolor. Su t'hy'la lo necesitaba. Sarek lo escoltó abajo y estaban a punto de irse cuando Amanda los vio. Sarek tomó sus brazos cruzados y su expresión enojada como una señal de problemas. "¿A dónde van ustedes dos en medio de la noche?".

Sarek tragó. “Estoy participando en un ritual humano conocido como  _ Tiempo de calidad _ con Spock. Creo que en muchas ocasiones expresaste tu deseo de que yo  _ conecte _ en el sentido humano con nuestro hijo”.

Amanda arqueó una ceja, claramente sin creerlo. “¿A las once de la noche? Y una mierda."

Spock habló y, en una de las pocas veces en su vida, le mintió a su madre: “Es una sorpresa, madre. Para tu cumpleaños".

Ambas cejas de Amanda se alzaron. “¿Una sorpresa para mi cumpleaños? Eso suena muy ilógico, ambos afirman que los cumpleaños son ilógicos. ¿Qué está pasando realmente, esposo?”.

Sarek hizo una pausa, luego se volvió y abrió la puerta. “Te informaré cuando regresemos, esposa. Perdónanos, pero el tiempo es esencial. Ven Spock”.

Spock fue arrastrado por la puerta y corrió detrás de su padre hacia el autodeslizador. Amanda le gritaba a su esposo e hijo. Sarek miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio reflejada a su esposa enojada. Después de diez minutos de camino a Riverside, Spock declaró lo obvio. "Madre se enojará mucho con nosotros".

Sarek asintió, su temor era evidente aun siendo vulcano. "Afirmativo. Ella puede revocar mis privilegios de copulación por un período prolongado".

“Si traemos de vuelta a Jim con evidencia del abuso que ha sufrido, ella puede volver su enojo hacia Frank Davis. Madre es comprensiva y empática, especialmente con los niños".

Sarek sabía mejor. “Tu madre es impredecible. Creo que debemos planificar nuestro próximo paso. No sería bueno que fracasáramos en nuestra misión de rescatar a tu t'hy'la. Es posible que debamos detenernos para obtener suministros para la extracción".

Spock asintió. "Tenemos que darnos prisa. Todavía siento el miedo y el dolor de Jim. No se ha ido".

Sarek mantuvo un agarre con los nudillos blancos en el volante y aumentó la velocidad. Amanda los llamó siete veces y Sarek decidió apagar sus comunicadores durante su misión.

Una hora después, Amanda recibió una notificación en su PADD de una compra sospechosa en una tienda Todo-Lo-Que-Puedas-Replicar en Nevada. Amanda sabía que eran Sarek y Spock y lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. El dolor de cabeza y la ira de Amanda hacia su esposo e hijo aumentaron diez veces cuando leyó la lista de lo que su esposo había comprado. Dos trajes de ninja japoneses, quince metros de cuerda de seda de araña, un gancho de agarre, tres bolsas de lona de tamaño familiar y una palanca. Amanda hizo una llamada a Soren para informarle que Sarek y Spock podrían necesitar un abogado o una funeria si alguna vez se apoderaba de su amado y exasperante esposo.

**:: ::**

_ "Jim... Mi t'hy'la... Concédeme la entrada". _

Jim se despertó en algún momento de la noche por una llamada mental a través de su vínculo con Spock. Se había quedado dormido llorando, Frank había pasado quince minutos golpeando la puerta de su dormitorio, pero luego se rindió. Jim se escondió debajo de la cama cuando vio a Frank en su ventana, pero se fue, no tardó mucho en descubrir por qué. Ese bastardo había cerrado la ventana. Jim ahora estaba mirando por la ventana en medio de la noche y vio una figura colgando de una cuerda como Batman... "¿Es un ninja?".

Jim se quitó el sueño de los ojos. El ninja tenía orejas puntiagudas. "¿Spock?".

Spock, quien por alguna razón estaba vestido como un ninja, golpeó la ventana. Jim trotó hasta allí y apretó la mano contra el cristal. Spock presionó su mano también, deseando que la delgada barrera desapareciera. Jim escuchó a Spock en su mente:  _ “Jim, no puedo romper el vidrio por miedo a despertar a tu tío. Padre está esperando en el autodeslizador. Reúne tus cosas más importantes mientras hago palanca en estos clavos lo más silenciosamente posible. Nunca volverás a este domicilio". _

Jim sonrió. ¡Spock había venido a rescatarlo! ¡Y estaba vestido como un ninja! Spock era como una versión vulcana de Batma, tuvo que esforzarse para no gritar por lo genial que era. Spock era tan rudo. Jim se puso de puntillas y empezó a tomar sus juguetes favoritos, como el modelo de nave estelar del abuelo Jim, y su preciosa piel de le-matya. Spock usó la palanca para sacar el último clavo y abrió la ventana con solo un susurro de movimiento. Jim abrazó a Spock tan pronto como subió, el abrazo fue devuelto con gusto. "¡Spock, viniste!".

"Afirmativo", susurró Spock. Tocó los hematomas hinchados alrededor de la cara de Jim y tuvo que aplacar la ira y el impulso de escabullirse de la habitación y matar al hombre que le había hecho esto a su t'hy'la. Spock frunció el ceño. "Pagará caro por esto".

Jim enterró su rostro en el cuello de Spock. “¡Por favor, Spock! ¡Sácame de aquí!".

Spock asintió y su ira desapareció. Primero Jim necesitaba escapar a un lugar seguro. La venganza podía esperar. “Te ayudaré a empacar tus pertenencias. Quédate tranquilo y date prisa. ¿Qué tan profundamente duerme tu tío?”.

“Creo que el tío Frank se ha desmayado. Lo vi en el patio dando tumbos con una botella de cerveza y meando en el gran roble".

Spock arrugó la nariz con disgusto. “Padre está esperando. De prisa".

Jim empacó sus cosas favoritas con el comentario ocasional de Spock de: "Tenemos eso en Vulcano" o "Por favor, empaca solo cosas de valor sentimental". Vio la expresión de Spock suavizarse cuando le entregó una holofotografía de ellos el día que se conocieron para que la guardara en la bolsa de lona. Jim no lo recordaba, solo era un bebé, pero por eso era especial para él. Jim consiguió lo último: una caja debajo de su cama con algunas cosas que pertenecieron a su padre, y rescató de las donaciones de Frank al cubo de basura. Eran cosas como su insignia de la Flota Estelar, algunas fotos, su chaqueta de cuero negro y un pulpo azul de peluche que le compró a Jim cuando todavía estaba creciendo dentro de su madre.

Jim tomó el pulpo azul y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Lo llamó Spocktopus porque se parecía a Spock que se aferraba a Jim como un pulpo cada vez que se quedaban dormidos juntos. Incluso tenía las cejas puntiagudas. Jim se preguntó si George Kirk era psíquico o algo así cuando se lo dio. "No puedo dejar a Spocktopus atrás".

Spock, el homónimo del pulpo azul, tenía una pequeña sonrisa. “No, no podemos dejar a Spocktopus atrás. ¿Estás listo?".

Jim se puso la chaqueta de su padre. Todavía hacía frío y le tapaba hasta las rodillas. "Estoy listo, Spock".

Spock ató la bolsa de lona a la cuerda y la bajó lentamente. Luego se arrodilló y le dijo a Jim que se subiera a su espalda. Mientras bajaba con su t'hy'la pegado a su cuello, se alegró de que su disfraz cubriera la mayor parte de su rostro, porque se sonrojo ferozmente. Spock tiró de la cuerda y se llevó a Jim y sus pertenencias al deslizador escondido al otro lado del campo de maíz. Jim sonrió a Sarek cuando subió a la parte de atrás. “¡Hola Sarek! Gracias por ayudarme".

Sarek asintió y, cuando Spock aseguró a Jim en la parte de atrás, puso en marcha el autodeslizador y los sacó de allí. Miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño cuando las luces del auto brillaron sobre el ojo hinchado y los moretones que tenía Jim en la cara. "Estás lesionado".

Jim resopló. "Cabree a Frank, así que me golpeó".

Sarek ocultó la ira que hervía dentro de él. "Nadie debería lastimar a un niño, mucho menos de su familia".

Jim gruñó al recordarlo. “Frank apesta. No era su coche para vender, era de mi padre. Fue y apostó dinero de mi cuenta a Loog El Ferengi y quería obtener créditos vendiendo el coche antiguo de mi padre antes de que se dieran cuenta. Así que lo robé y lo arrojé por un acantilado y... Señor Sarek, ¿por qué está gruñendo?”.

Sarek casi rompió el volante, recitó un mantra vulcano para calmar su rabia y el impulso de matar a Frank Davis. “Mostré emoción. Me disculpo. Por favor, continua".

Jim notó que Spock respiraba con dificultad y su agarre era duranio fuerte. Jim estaba un poco preocupado. “Oookey. Como decía, me llamó por el comunicador del coche y estaba muy enojado. Dijo muchas malas palabras, algo de que yo era una perra chupadora de semen y que me iba a meter cosas en el trasero y que me iba a matar y... ¿Están seguros de que están bien?".

Algo primitivo y salvaje se despertó dentro de los vulcanos en el auto. Sarek tuvo que detenerse brevemente para controlar su rabia hacia Frank. Se recordó a sí mismo que no tenía el equipo necesario ni forma de ocultar el cadáver. Respiró lentamente y preguntó con calma: "¿Dijiste que llamó al comunicador del auto?".

"Sí".

La voz de Sarek era mortalmente tranquila. “Dame indicaciones para llegar al lugar del accidente. La caja negra debe estar intacta. Las amenazas verbales de daño corporal contra un niño es un delito punible".

Jim tragó saliva y se recordó a sí mismo que nunca debía enfadar a Sarek. Daba miedo cuando estaba enojado. Les dio instrucciones y Sarek aterrizó el vehículo junto a la pila de acero retorcido y sueños rotos que Jim chocó. Sarek tomó la palanca y un juego de herramientas de reparación de emergencia e hizo un trabajo rápido para encontrar la caja negra del comunicador del automóvil. La sacó de los escombros que todavía estaban ligeramente calientes y regresó al auto. “Spock, recupera los datos de esto. Puedes usar mi PADD. James, guardo una manta para Amanda debajo de tu asiento. Descansa".

Jim asintió y se acurrucó junto a Spock usando su regazo como almohada. Sintió su rabia hacia Frank y supo que su presencia era lo que le impedía desmoronarse ymantenerseerse concentrado en su trabajo. Jim se quedó dormido con la calidez de los muslos de Spock y su suave aroma relajándolo. De vez en cuando, sentía losos dedoss de Spock peinar su cabello y masajear su cabeza. Era tan relajante y estaba tan cansado... Jim no supo cuándo cerró los ojos. Los abrió cuando el deslizador auna tormenta. Jim miró por la ventana y vio que Riverside estaba detrás de ellos. Pasaron un cartel que decía que estaban en Washington. Sarek notó que estaba despierto y preguntó: "James, ¿estás al tanto de lo que está pasando?".

Jim negó con la cabeza: “Umm, en realidad no. ¿Por qué están vestidos como ninjas? ¿Y a dónde vamos?”.

Sarek hizo una pausa antes de responder. “Estamos participando en la tradición vulcana de Vazgau-Adun'a. Spock te está robando para que vivas con nosotros y yo actúo como su ni ki'ne, su hermano escudo de confianza. Nos estamos desviando de algunas tradiciones, los sehlats no son un vehículo práctico para escapar como lo eran hace dos mil años y…”. Sarek tosió un poco. "Y Spock jugará al ajedrez contigo en lugar de aparearse".

Jim estaba completamente despierto y boquiabierto como un pez de colores fuera del agua. “¿Umm apareamiento? Como cuando dos adultos... ¿lo hacen?”.

Las orejas de Spock estaban tan verdes como lechuga. “El propósito del Vazgau-Adun'a era originalmente una forma para que las parejas se casaran si los padres de la novia no estaban de acuerdo con el matrimonio... Estamos doblando un poco la tradición... En lugar de... consumar un matrimonio, jugaremos al ajedrez o a una actividad platónica similar. La comandante Kirk no te permite vivir conmigo en Vulcano, así que este es un método factible y legal. Es parte de la cultura vulcana y la Federación debe respetar nuestras leyes... Así que, mientras lleguemos a la embajada vulcana antes de que las autoridades vengan a buscarnos, estaremos bien".

La mandíbula de Jim cayó. ¡Spock y su padre se lo iban a llevar a Vulcano! Jim abrazó a Spock. “Spock. Eres tan genial".

Sarek suspiró cuando se detuvo frente a la granja Grayson y se estremeció. "Siento una ira ardiente... Spock, tu madre está despierta".

Amanda salió furiosa y marchó directamente hacia Sarek. Sus padres y hermana estaban parados en el porche luciendo enojados y preocupados también. Amanda gruñó a su marido: "¡S'chn T'gai Sa-te'kru Reh-kuh t'ek cha'Skon eh'T'Rama!".

Sarek se estremeció. Amanda estaba invocando su nombre ritual de adulto completo y sabía que estaba sumergido profundamente en materia fecal. Posiblemente enfrentaría un destino peor que la muerte: el divorcio. “¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estoy?! ¡Te llevaste a Spock para algún tipo de robo o atraco o algo así! ¡¿En qué tipo de cosa ilegal involucraste a nuestro hijo?!".

Sarek se hizo a un lado para que tuvieran una vista completa de Spock acunando a Jim en sus brazos al estilo nupcial. La luz del porche brillaba en sus rostros y el moretón que Frank le hizo a Jim era feo. Amanda jadeó. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Jim?! ¡¿Que pasó?!".

La ira de Amanda hacia su esposo se había ido,se apresuró hacia Jim para verlo mejor. Jim se estremeció cuando ella tocó sus moretones. "El tío Frank me golpeó".

Spock apretó su agarre sobre Jim. “Tenemos una grabación de su conversación. Hizo amenazas de daño corporal y posiblemente agresión sexual, además de amenazar con venderlo a los esclavistas de Orión".

“¡No te quedes parado! ¡Lleva a Jim adentro!". Se volvió hacia Sarek. “Esposo, ya es suficiente. Vamos a llevar a Jim con nosotros a Vulcano y Winona Kirk puede besarme el trasero si no le gusta. ¡Si esa mujer no se preocupa por su hijo, yo lo haré!”.

Sarek exhaló un suspiro de alivio. La ira de su esposa se había vuelto hacia otro objetivo. Jim durmió profundamente en los brazos de Spock esa noche, y fue alimentado con un verdadero festín por Amanda y su madre por la mañana. Decidieron que Jim estaba demasiado flaco y necesitaba más comida. Especialmente cuando les dijo que Frank se olvidaba de darle de comer.

**:: ::**

Spock cuidaba de Jim mientras su padre, y pronto también el de Jim, conversaba con varios miembros de la Flota Estelar y les informaba de la delicada situación que esperaba evitar que fuera noticia. La batalla por la custodia de Jim tenía el potencial de causar un incidente diplomático porque su padre era un héroe de la Flota Estelar y Sarek era el Embajador Vulcano.

Spock recibió noticias de su padre y de los investigadores de Vulcano que Sarek contrató para asegurarse de que arrestaran a Frank. Con la conversación recuperada del comunicador del automóvil y la evidencia registrada por el Sanador T'Val cuando atendió la lesión de Jim, Frank fue arrestado y enviado a una colonia penal. Todo lo que quedaba era que Sarek obtuviera la custodia total.

Sarek entró en la habitación compartida con Amanda a su lado e interrumpió su partida de ajedrez. “James, creo que tengo un caso para obtener tu custodia total. Tu madre solo está presente como tu cuidadora durante un promedio de treinta y cinco días al año. Durante el resto de los trescientos treinta, Frank es tu cuidador. Es lógico concluir que Frank es tu principal cuidador y, obviamente, no es apto para ese deber. La ausencia de tu madre en tu vida y el hecho de que ella puso a Frank a cargo dice mucho de su habilidad como cuidadora".

"Entonces, ¿cuándo podré vivir con ustedes?", preguntó Jim.

Amanda se arrodilló junto a Jim con una cálida sonrisa y un abrazo. “Lo sabremos pronto, Jim. El almirante Archer está aquí para actuar como juez en este caso de la manera más discreta posible. Debido a que estás aquí en la Embajada vulcana bajo asilo político y tu padre es un héroe muy conocido de la Tierra, causaríamos un incidente diplomático que la Federación desea evitar... Vulcano y la Tierra han tenido una relación difícil en el pasado y nosotros no queremos volver a eso".

Jim miró a Spock. "¿Puede Spock quedarse a mi lado?".

Sarek asintió y la sonrisa de Amanda se ensanchó. “Por supuesto, Jim. Spock, cuida bien de Jim".

Spock copió a sus padres y tocó los dedos de Jim para consolarlo y protegerlo. "Lo haré, madre".

Jim y Spock siguieron a Sarek y Amanda a una sala de conferencias en la Embajada vulcana. Era como el resto del diseño vulcano: lógico y práctico. Había varios vulcanos presentes y humanos con uniforme de la Flota Estelar. Había un hombre obscenamente anciano con uniforme de la Flota Estelar y la mitad del pecho cubierto de medallas. Jim lo reconoció de la escuela como el legendario almirante Johnathan Archer. Se estremeció cuando vio a su madre entrar con su uniforme de gala. Su mamá fue a abrazar a Jim, pero él se apartó. "¡Jimmy! Cariño, ¡siento mucho lo de Frank! No lo sabía. No te preocupes, solucionaré esto y podremos ir a buscar a Sam y dejar todo esto atrás".

Jim se escondió detrás de Spock. Su madre parecía trastornada. El almirante Archer se sentó detrás del escritorio y miró a Jim. "Debes ser James Tiberius Kirk, la fuente de lo que tiene el potencial de ser el mayor incidente diplomático en quince años".

"Ahí le has dado", dijo Winona. "Él es mi hijo, Vulcano no se lo puede llevar... Señor".

El almirante Archer le dirigió la mirada a todos los oficiales como si estuvieran a punto de recibir una reprimenda. Winona guardó silencio y se calmó después de que su abogado le suplicara que lo hiciera. Jim se pegó a Spock como un brillo rigeliano y envió una ola de calma a través de su vínculo. "¿Estoy en problemas, señor?".

El viejo almirante negó con la cabeza. "No. Soy el almirante de la flota Johnathan Archer. Me llamaron debido a mi relación con Vulcano y como representante de la Flota Estelar a la que sirve tu madre. Voy a ser el juez en esta batalla por la custodia... Tengo que decir que tuve que mover muchos hilos para mantener esto fuera de las noticias. El bebé Kelvin por el que se pelea una batalla por la custodia con el embajador de Vulcano habría estado en los titulares".

Amanda casi lloró. "Es solo un niño, no debería tener su rostro cubierto por todas las noticias de esa manera". Amanda le dio a Winona una mirada mordaz. "No se merece tener ese tipo de invasión a su privacidad".

El almirante Archer asintió. “Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Para empezar, comandante Kirk, dejó a sus dos hijos al cuidado de su hermano, Frank Davis, mientras estaba de servicio. ¿Segura que sabía qué tipo de hombre es?”.

Winona asintió. “Frank tenía algunos defectos, pero era de la familia. Yo confiaba en él. No sabía lo mal que trataba a Sam y Jimmy hasta que recibí una llamada".

El almirante Archer se niveló con ella. “Su historial de servicio es impecable, pero su vida personal parece una escena del Infierno de Dante. Acabo de ver la investigación de la policía de Iowa e hice que los oficiales de la Flota Estelar investigaran esto. Encontramos una conversación inquietante de Frank Davis en una caja negra recuperada de... ¿un coche de trescientos años?”. El anciano hizo una pausa y miró a Jim con asombro. "Señor Kirk, ¿sacó una antigüedad a dar un paseo?".

Jim miró sus zapatos y murmuró: “Sí... Lamento haberlo estrellado, pero era de mi papá. Frank quería venderlo para pagar su deuda de juego con Loog".

Winona parecía querer maldecir. Jim sabía que era porque ella prohibió a Frank las mesas de dabo. El almirante Archer miró su PADD. "Sí. Hicimos que algunos de nuestra gente interrogaran a Loog y examinaran los registros de Frank. Señora Kirk, ¿sabía que Frank tiene cargos graves en su historial? Ha malversado créditos de la cuenta de su hijo, créditos de Sarek destinados al cuidado del señor Kirk, no a los juegos de azar. Loog incluso nos ha dicho algunas cosas bastante desagradables que nunca llegaron a grabarse".

El almirante Archer leyó el informe del interrogatorio de Loog y sus compinches. “Leamos la lista secreta de crímenes de Frank, ¿de acuerdo? Asalto, asalto a nabo y acoso sexual a al menos siete mujeres diferentes. Y contrabando de Romulan Ale y animales peligrosos con un tipo llamado Cyrano Jones. Cristo, este hombre no debería andar sin supervisión y mucho menos cuidando niños. Comandante Kirk, su hijo mayor sigue desaparecido y posiblemente sea víctima de sus abusos. Si eso no es suficiente, escuche la conversación que tuvo con su hijo menor".

El almirante Archer apretó un botón y Jim escuchó la voz de Frank en la habitación. La misma serie de palabras que harían sonrojar a un pirata adornaron el lugar. Jim incluso vio a los vulcanos estremecerse de disgusto. Sintió que Spock le tiraba hacia él mientras gruñía. "Alto. Hemos escuchado lo suficiente. Déjeme sacarlo de aquí, está causando angustia a Jim".

Winona miró a Spock. “Almirante, Frank es un pedazo de mierda. Ahora veo eso, pero ¿de verdad cree que Spock será mejor? Ha intentado secuestrar a mi hijo en tres ocasiones y engañó a Frank para que firmara papeles de adopción sin la presencia de un abogado. Mi abuelo incluso permitió que Jim se casará con Spock, un niño seis años mayor que él, cuando Jim tenía solo seis años. Casado a los seis. ¡Hay leyes en contra de eso!".

Sarek intervino: “No fue un matrimonio. Fue una ceremonia de Koon-ut-la, una ceremonia de compromiso para celebrar lo que ya está presente. Spock y James comparten un vínculo t'hy'la. El más fuerte y venerado de todos los lazos entre mi pueblo".

"Está bien, explíquemelo", dijo el Almirante. "Este vínculo Te Hi La del que habla".

“T'hy'la. Un vínculo telepático muy raro entre dos individuos que comparten un cien por ciento de compatibilidad mental", corrigió Sarek. “No habíamos confirmado una pareja t'hy'la en siglos. Mi abuela, T'Pau, a menudo se lamenta por no reconocerlos y apreciarlos como debería ser. Mantenerlos separados no es aconsejable. Su vínculo telepático se extendió por dieciséis años luz para tocarse entre sí. Este vínculo es irrompible, perecerán mucho antes de que se rompa. Tenemos leyendas de parejas t'hy'la, a las que se ha mantenido separadas. Todos terminan tan bien como la obra inglesa, Romeo y Julieta”.

Winona negó con la cabeza. “La mente de Spock se fusionó con la de mi hijo cuando tenía diecinueve meses. ¡No podía dar su consentimiento en ese entonces! ¡Era un bebé! ¡Un bebé!".

"Spock tenía siete años". Intervino Amanda. “Le dije que los bebés nacían de la cigüeña, como hacen muchas madres que todavía no quieren dar la charla a sus hijos. El cochecito de Jim se estrelló contra un lago porque una cigüeña estaba detrás de sus bocadillos. Spock, con su lógica infantil, asumió que Jim era el hermano pequeño por el que sobornó a la cigüeña del zoológico varios meses antes. Se fusionó con él porque eso es lo que hacen los miembros de la familia vulcana. Es cómo muestran intimidad y comparten emociones que no pueden expresar de otra manera. Así es como mantienen saludables sus vínculos con sus seres queridos más cercanos. Spock estaba haciendo lo que pensaba que era correcto".

“¡Y ahora tiene dieciséis años! ¡Dieciséis! Es casi un adulto. Jim solo tiene diez años. Con la forma en que Spock se obsesiona con mi hijo, me preocupa el tipo de cosas que puede haber estado haciendo con él. ¿Cómo sé que Spock no forzará a mi hijo?”.

Las fosas nasales de Sarek se ensancharon ante la acusación. “Mi hijo nunca le haría algo tan vil a su t'hy'la. Dañar intencionalmente al t'hy'la de uno es el crimen más grave de nuestra gente, más que dañar a su propio hijo".

Jim tenía que otorgárselo a su madre, ella se mantenía firme una vez que tomaba una decisión. “Spock engañó a Frank para que firmara un formulario de adopción, sin seguir ningún procedimiento legal, se presentó a la escuela de Jim en un deslizador, vestido como James Dean y se fue con él, sacó de contrabando a un menor fuera del planeta. Y no olvidemos la vez que se emborrachó y dio armas mortales como regalo por el séptimo cumpleaños de Jim. ¡Y eso es solo lo que sé! ¿Cómo sé que Spock no ha estado jugando a esconder el plátano verde con Jim?”.

Fue una muestra de los controles emocionales de Sarek y Spock el no mostrar su enojo. Sarek dio gracias a los años de negociación con los tellaritas que lo prepararon para la terquedad de la madre de James T Kirk. Sarek habló con una calma que desmentía la ira que sentía por dentro. “ _ Esconder el plátano verde _ , como dice, sería anatómicamente imposible para mi hijo, ya que aún no ha alcanzado la etapa final de la adolescencia en nuestra especie”.

La ceja de la mayoría de los humanos en la habitación se alzó. "¿Qué?", dijo Winona. "¿Cómo... pensé que ustedes se reproducen como nosotros... quiero decir, tiene una esposa humana, así que algo debe entrar en...".

Era una muestra del control vulcano que Sarek pudiera explicar el sexo a un no vulcano en una audiencia formal. “Los machos vulcanos mantienen su pene retraído en su cuerpo dentro de una bolsa genital. Se abre para fines urinarios, pero un macho no podrá extender completamente su pene hacia afuera para aparearse hasta que su cuerpo haya terminado de desarrollarse. Es un evento en la vida de los hombres conocido como Wuh'rak Abrun o Primera Erección. Sé que esto no le ha sucedido a Spock porque los vulcanos sexualmente maduros emiten feromonas a las que somos particularmente sensibles".

Sarek olfateó el aire alrededor de su hijo en voz alta por si acaso. “Spock todavía huele a niño. En términos humanos, tiene el equivalente sexual a doce. No aplique sus estándares humanos cuando claramente no es humano".

Las mejillas de Spock ardieron de vergüenza. "Padre… ¿Tenías que divulgar mi vida personal frente a toda esta gente?".

"Fue necesario. Tu reacción de vergüenza a una simple explicación de la biología vulcana demuestra mi punto a la comandante Kirk. Todavía eres un niño, hijo mío".

El almirante Archer arqueó una ceja ante la forma en que Spock sostenía a Jim y la forma en que Jim se aferraba con fuerza a Spock. Vio la forma en que Spock se sonrojó cuando su padre lo avergonzó frente a una audiencia en la corte, como lo haría cualquier niño. El almirante Archer observó los rasgos juveniles del rostro de Spock y las espinillas verdes que ocultaba conscientemente debajo de una capa de maquillaje. La vanidad era ilógica, pero típica de los adolescentes. Spock todavía era un niño, incluso si tenía la altura y la voz profunda de un hombre adulto, y Jim era ese joven primer amor que Spock todavía estaba tratando de descifrar. La diferencia de edad de seis años era solo un número.

El almirante Archer suspiró. Nunca en todos sus años pensó que tendría que arbitrar una batalla por la custodia entre un vulcano Romeo apenas adolescente y su Julieta humana de diez años. “James T Kirk, tu opinión es lo más importante en esta decisión. ¿Con quién quieres vivir? ¿Tu madre o…”.

“¡Spock! ¡Quiero a Spock!".

“No, Jimmy, tienes diez años, ¡no sabes lo que quieres! ¡Por favor! Sé lo que es mejor para ti, no hagas esto más difícil de lo necesario", suplicó Winona.

Jim sabía exactamente lo que quería y no era una madre que apenas estaba en su vida. La decisión del almirante Archer fue mucho más fácil. “Comandante Kirk, he trabajado con vulcanos. Demonios, he tenido el katra de Surak en mi cabeza. Nunca había visto a un vulcano tan apegado a alguien. Si estos dos comparten un vínculo telepático, James necesita la supervisión de expertos en ese tipo de cosas. No está en la Tierra más de una décima parte del tiempo y su hermano es una mala elección como canguro. Este Frank Davis es un cuidador mucho peor que un vulcano adolescente enamorado. Confío en ese Romeo de orejas puntiagudas para cuidar de la pequeña Julieta más que en su hermano”.

Winona miró hacia abajo con vergüenza. “No sabía todo eso sobre Frank, realmente no lo sabía. Después de la muerte de mi esposo, pensé que Frank había mejorado su actuar... yo no estaba cerca, tenía que trabajar, no tenía a nadie más que me ayudara".

El almirante Archer negó con la cabeza. "Si lo tenía. El embajador Sarek claramente se mostró disponible. Presentó no menos de cincuenta y siete quejas sobre su comportamiento. Vio venir esto y supo la mala influencia que era Frank. Mire, está mucho fuera del mundo y, por lo que puedo ver, el único cambio necesario es que tome su licencia en tierra en Vulcan en lugar de en la Tierra. El embajador Sarek y su esposa son los perfectos cuidadores para su hijo menor. Pueden darle un hogar estable y llevarlo a la mejor escuela del cuadrante Alfa”.

"¡Pero será separado de su planeta, su gente, su cultura!".

"Objeción." Dijo Sarek. “Mi esposa es humana, mi hijo es mitad humano. Soy embajador en la Tierra. La familia humana de mi esposa en Seattle ha expresado afecto en muchas ocasiones por el joven James. No estará solo. También debo agregar que si la comandante Kirk se opone a separar a James de su cultura, debe tenerse en cuenta que ella tiene ascendencia vulcana al igual que sus hijos. James debería poder explorar toda su ascendencia".

"Notable", dijo el almirante Archer. “Comandante Kirk, ¿sabe lo que veo? Veo a una buena oficial luchando por hacer lo correcto, con una mala cosa tras otra lanzada contra ella. También veo a un niño que necesita un cuidador, un niño que es en su mayoría humano con una gota de vulcano que parece exigir ser explorado. Veo una familia diversa y estable que lo ama y quiere protegerlo. Veo a un niño humano con un historial médico examinado por vulcanos...".

El almirante Archer señaló a una anciana vulcana que vestía uniforme médico. “La sanadora T'Val aquí, y mi consultora sobre cultura vulcana, T'Pol, me han explicado los desafíos que James Kirk va a enfrentar. Una condición biológica que ha heredado de su antepasado vulcano y que podría ser mortal si no se trata adecuadamente. Creo que, según el señor Spock, ¿escuchó que su familia lo llama el picor de los siete años?”.

Winona frunció el ceño. "¿Eso? Es solo una superstición que mi papá nos dijo cuando crecimos para explicar las hormonas".

Los vulcanos de la habitación parecían decididamente incómodos ante la mera mención de Pon Farr. El almirante Archer negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo es. Es parte de la biología vulcana... Prefieren no explicárselo a los forasteros, pero yo soy uno de los pocos que lo sabe... La conclusión es que James necesita al embajador Sarek y su familia que están mucho más preparados que usted o cualquier otra persona en su familia o la de su difunto esposo".

El almirante Archer suspiró y golpeó con el mazo. “Decreto que la custodia de James Tiberius Kirk sea entregada al embajador Sarek y su esposa. La comandante Winona Kirk conservará derechos de visita".

Winona comenzó a llorar. "¡No, no otra vez! ¡No voy a permitir que esos bastardos de orejas puntiagudas se lleven a mi George de nuevo!”.

Winona fue a agarrar a Jim, pero Spock la pellizcó en el hombro. Ella cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Spock la miró con expresión preocupada y luego a su padre. Hizo una pausa, intentando explicar lo que sentía. "Padre. Su mente... Está dañada. Almirante Archer, creo que la comandante Kirk necesita evaluación y tratamiento psíquicos. Creo que sufre de un vínculo matrimonial roto y no ha recibido tratamiento. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de la muerte de su esposo, es probable que esto le impidiera formar un vínculo parental adecuado con Jim".

"¿Podría alguien explicarme esto? ¿Cómo pasó desapercibido durante tanto tiempo?", preguntó el almirante.

Sarek miró a Winona como si viera un rompecabezas completo. “La comandante Kirk y su familia tienen un antepasado vulcano. Tras un accidente, un vulcano aterrizó en la Tierra en 1957, vivió aquí durante siglos y tuvo hijos con varias esposas humanas a lo largo de los años. Es un descuido por parte de mi gente negar a los hijos de este vulcano como vulcanos solo porque violó la Directiva Principal y fue negado. Kaiidith. Necesitará tratamiento. Este vínculo roto con el difunto George Kirk ha dañado gravemente su mente al haber pasado por la vida sin el riguroso entrenamiento mental que los vulcanos necesitan para permanecer estables. Necesitará ayuda".

El almirante Archer suspiró. “Es una buena oficial, lamento todo lo que le ha pasado. Ella no se merece esto".

Sarek arqueó una ceja. "La vida no es justa. La pregunta no es qué se merece, sino qué se necesita”.

El almirante Archer asintió. “Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. Con suerte, ahora podrá obtener la ayuda que necesita. Por qué no pidió ayuda antes, no lo sé".

Jim lo sabía. “Mi mamá es terca y no le gusta mostrar debilidad. Eso es de familia".

El viejo almirante le dedicó a Jim una sonrisa melancólica, “Bueno, señor Kirk, espero que aprenda algo de esto. Es bueno poder hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero no se sienta demasiado orgulloso para pedir un poco de ayuda a sus amigos. Vaya con su nueva familia". El almirante Archer le dio a Sarek el saludo vulcano. “Embajador,larga vida y prosperidad”.

Sarek le devolvió el saludo a Archer. "Paz y larga vida, almirante Archer".

Sarek se volvió hacia sus dos hijos. “Spock, James. Debemos partir hacia casa. Llamaré a la madre del clan, T'Pau, y le informaré de la adición permanente a nuestra casa".

Jim quería llorar de alegría y alivio. ¡Finalmente se estaba mudando a Vulcano e iba a vivir con Spock! Jim sintió la euforia de Spock y cómo estaba a punto de hacer una escena emocional que era muy poco vulcana, así que se conformó con un toque de dos dedos. Jim pensó qué demonios y besó a Spock en la mejilla y lo abrazó. Los circuitos de Spock parecían sobrecargados y tenía la pantalla azul del demonio. Jim estuvo preocupado por un momento de haber roto a su vulcano favorito.

La respiración de Spock tartamudeó y sus controles emocionales desaparecieron por la alegría abrumadora que sentía. No pudo reprimir la exhibición visible de su alegría. Le devolvió el abrazo a Jim en una pérdida total de control, lo besó en la mejilla y se deleitó con el hecho de que finalmente se lo llevaría a casa para siempre. Sintió que los vulcanos en la habitación se sonrojaban y jadeaban ante la escandalosa demostración de afecto. Spock tosió y recuperó la compostura. "Me disculpo. Mostré emoción".

Sarek parecía bastante divertido a juzgar por la leve curvatura de sus labios, el equivalente vulcano de reírse a carcajadas. “Está justificado en estas circunstancias. No hablaremos más de eso".

Los humanos en la habitación querían reírse a carcajadas, pero se esforzaron en no hacerlo hasta estar fuera de la vista de los vulcanos emocionalmente atrofiados. Más tarde, se vio al almirante Archer partiéndose una costilla por haber visto a un vulcano Romeo enamorado mostrando afecto y alegría humanos por su humano Julieta.

Sarek, después de que entraron en su camarote privado en la nave que los llevaría a casa en Vulcano, se enfrentó a sus dos hijos. “James, Spock. Reconocemos y apreciamos el vínculo t'hy'la que comparten, pero uno debe abstenerse de tales exhibiciones indecentes en Vulcano mientras está en público. Tomarse de la mano y abrazarse es inapropiado".

"Tomarse de la mano es como besar para los vulcanos", tradujo Amanda.

Jim miró a Spock, sin apenas creer lo que estaba escuchando. “¡¿Te refieres a que todos estos años me he estado besando con Spock?! ¡Spock! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?”.

Spock se puso verde desde los pies hasta la punta de las puntiagudas orejas. "Tú eres humano, yo soy mitad humano... Era lógico ajustarnos a algunos comportamientos humanos". Spock tosió. "Puedes... tomar mi mano cuando no estemos en público". Spock hizo una pausa incómoda. "Es lógico que, como humano, necesites garantías físicas de afecto..."

Spock quería tomar su mano. ¿Era como besarse o simplemente una mano? Jim no lo sabía, pero le gusta tomarse de la mano con Spock, siempre había un cosquilleo divertido cuando lo hacen. Así que Jim fue y tomó la mano de Spock, por su brusca inhalación fue como un beso para él. Jim decidió que tomar la mano era tomar la mano si estaba con Spock. No eran como los besos en los labios con Ruth, Arial o Wendy en el patio de recreo, eran un poco raros. Jim se imaginó besando a Spock en los labios y sintió que el pulso de Spock se aceleraba. Decidió que besar a Spock en los labios sería demasiado extraño.

Jim y Spock ignoraban las miradas preocupadas de Amanda y Sarek o el pensamiento que pasaba por sus cabezas. Temían la llegada de la pubertad entre Spock y Jim, especialmente ahora que vivirían bajo el mismo techo. Sarek le aseguró a Amanda a través de su propio vínculo:  _ "Al menos cualquier comportamiento íntimo entre ellos estará permitido en la sociedad vulcana dado que están legalmente vinculados". _

_ "Adun... Jim es tan joven". _

_ "Ashayam... También Spock". _

Amanda y Sarek compartieron una sonrisa. Si bien había un gran desafío frente a ellos, estaban a punto de tener su hogar lleno de más amor y más niños. Se notaba la ausencia de Sybok y volver a tener dos hijos era una perspectiva feliz. A pesar de que estos dos hijos estaban navegando por el significado completo y la profundidad del vínculo que comparten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traductora:
> 
> Amo demasiado este capítulo.
> 
> Quiero odiar a Winona, de hecho la odie demasiado cuando leí esto la primera vez y una parte mí sigue odiándola, pero, también, una parte la terminó entendiendo y se volvió… difícil.
> 
> Frank es fácil de odiar, es un idiota y no hay forma de justificarlo, pero Winona no es cien por ciento responsable de sus acciones y eso vuelve complicado odiarla. Una buena parte de lo odiable que es, es a consecuencia del psitrauma, pero también hay otra parte de su comportamiento que es injustificable. Lo ven, complicado.
> 
> Ah, extraño la época en que era fácil odiarla. Ahora solo me produce lástima.
> 
> Me da tristeza Sam, es el que peor la paga y viendo el historial de Frank me da miedo el trato que pudo haber recibido cuando Jim no estaba cerca
> 
> Por otra parte, amo este capítulo y no me decido cuál es mi parte favorita. Sobre todo me encantan los fragmentos de la “cita” en el acuario y el vazgau-Adun'a, amo el tiempo de caridad padre e hijo.
> 
> Intentaré traer más pronto las siguientes partes. Todavía no superó mi pendejez pasada y ahora con el semestre y mi compu fallando estoy bastante liada. Sobretodo con la computadora, como me siga fallando asi siento que me frustrare tanto que la destruiré. En fin, kaiidith, supongo.
> 
> Hasta luego


End file.
